Of Endings and Beginnings
by dialectical wiggins
Summary: Season 3. Each chapter will be a separate story that begins immediately following the ending of a s3 episode.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A non-sequential series of season 3 short fics. Each one is set immediately following the ending of a different season 3 episode. This means that everything that happened in the episode has happened, but after the cut to the credits, we are in my world where Buffy and Faith are madly in love with each other, even if they don't know it yet :) Each chapter will be a new episode but the episodes will not be in any particular order and I'm not yet sure exactly which episodes I'll be doing. Each chapter can also be read as a stand alone._

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: M (for the series; each individual chapter will vary. Chapter 1 is only about a "T" but some later chapters will have more sex).

**"Homecoming"**

After the winners of the homecoming crown were announced, Buffy and Cordelia walked dejectedly back to the library, closely followed by Willow, Xander, and Giles.

"At least there's no reason for you not to be friends now," Willow tried with a nervous laugh. Buffy and Cordelia momentarily turned to glare at each other, but just shrugged and nodded. Buffy hopped up onto the table, letting out her breath in a huff.

"And you are both alive, which is considerably more important," Giles reminded them as he cleaned his glasses. "Thank God that bloody contest is over" he added in a low grumble.

That earned Buffy's glare, but she couldn't really be mad anymore; she had to admit that it was all pretty stupid in the first place. "I'd say there's always next year, but I guess there isn't... although there is prom," Buffy thought aloud, causing the others to groan.

"At least you got to enjoy the limo..." Xander grumbled.

"Yeah, getting hijacked and left in the middle of a forest to die is really taking advantage. I'm sorry you guys didn't get to join in," Buffy rolled her eyes "'Course it woulda been nice to have Faith there to help fight..."

She looked around the room. "Hey, where is our fiery little slayer friend anyway? I haven't talked to her all night and she's supposed to be my date!" Buffy laughed a little, although her tummy did a little somersault when she thought about Faith; she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had felt kinda weird ever since Faith had asked her to the dance...

"Not sure Buff; she was here earlier," Willow shrugged.

"Maybe she went home with someone..." Buffy said quietly, frowning a little and feeling her somersaulty feelings come to a grinding halt.

Before Buffy could reflect any further on why that was, Oz walked through the door, his band's set having just finished. As he walked over to Willow, he gave a little nod towards Buffy, "hey, you might wanna get out there. Faith and Scott are kinda getting into it."

"Getting into what!?" Buffy said angrily, assuming Oz meant they were making out or something. Weird thing was, she wasn't feeling jealous of Faith exactly... she had to admit that Scott was kinda boring and the only reason she had dated him in the first place was that she had _wanted_ someone a little boring.

Deep down she knew she was kidding herself, though. She would always be attracted to the dark and mysterious ones, like Fa— she shook her head, clearing those thoughts away. _That_ simply didn't do to think about!

She was about to get up when the object of her recent odd feelings pushed the door open as she yelled "well fuck you too, ya fucking loser!"

The room went silent as Faith strolled in, flipping the bird behind her even though whoever she was yelling at couldn't possibly see it.

Buffy's jaw nearly hit the floor as she looked at Faith. If she had always unconsciously thought Faith was hot in a bad girl, almost skanky kinda way, she couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked all dressed up. Buffy stared appreciatively at her long black dress and her cute little choker necklace. The dress also matched her dark lipstick, which helped to accentuate those pouty lips that Buffy had always noticed.

But above all, Buffy couldn't believe how good her hair looked. While Buffy had always been jealous of how effortlessly wavy Faith's hair had always looked—and she knew the girl never spent a second styling it—the way it looked now, all straightened out and pulled up with just a couple of cute little strands hanging down around her face... Buffy was simply stunned.

She continued to stare, her jaw still open, as she half listened to the others talk.

"You and Scott looked like you were hitting it off," Oz said flatly.

"Yeah, well, he's a little bitch" Faith said a little huffily, obviously still wound up from her argument.

"What were you guys fighting about anyway?" Willow asked.

"Could it possibly have anything to do with you implying that he has a venereal disease to his date?" Giles asked pointedly, lowering his glasses.

Faith smiled sheepishly, "you heard that, huh G-man?"

"You said who had a what now?" Buffy asked, finally shaking herself out of her daze.

"It was nothin', B. I just got him back for dumpin' ya by giving him a little explaining to do to that stuck up looking bitch he brought to the dance," Faith said easily as she hopped up on the table beside Buffy. Buffy felt her heart stop a second as Faith's arm brushed hers and her fluttery feelings returned with a vengeance.

She was also kind of touched at Faith's gesture. "You did that for me?" she asked Faith with a soft smile.

"'Course B, nobody messes with my girl" Faith grinned back, giving Buffy a little punch on the arm.

Buffy's heart now started beating a hundred miles an hour as she quickly tried to repress the thought that she kinda _wanted_ to be Faith's girl. She took a deep breath, wondering how Faith was able to have such control over all of her emotions.

"That was sweet of you...in a very Faith sort of way" Buffy told her, unable to keep from grinning.

"Only way I got, B." The slayers shared another quick smile that Buffy thought to herself carried quite a bit of meaning. She was also still pretty floored at how elegant she looked. As they continued to stare at each other goofily—the butterflies in Buffy's tummy flapping to the rhythm of Faith's breathing—the others became aware that there was suddenly a weird vibe in the room.

Xander cleared his throat. "So... anybody wanna afterparty at the Bronze?"

"Ew, are you kidding?" Cordelia groaned, "look at how gross I look!"

"Yeah," Willow yawned, "I should be going home, too."

"I am pretty much in desperate need of a shower" Buffy agreed, finally managing to look away from Faith. She hopped off the table, but couldn't hep but quickly turn around to look at Faith again. A part of her kind of wished they could go slaying or do something together now... she really wasn't looking forward to leaving her, although she supposed the dark-haired beauty might put in an appearance in her dreams as she had been apt to do lately.

"Hey, I'll walk ya home B" Faith said suddenly, hopping off the table as well.

Buffy smiled, once again picking up on a new vibe from Faith that she didn't think she had felt before. Faith had pretty much flirted with her nonstop in the three weeks she had been here, but Buffy had always felt like it was just a joke; Faith's way of messing with her or something. But now... now Buffy had the weird feeling like it wasn't a joke; like it was never a joke in the first place. Like maybe Faith had meant something else entirely when she has asked her to homecoming and the "studs" comment was just Faith covering in case Buffy wasn't interested...

The strange thing was, Buffy realized she wasn't even that freaked out. Sure, she had never thought about another girl in that way before, but somehow this was different. Faith was different, and it wasn't just the slayer bond thing. Faith made her feel alive—she was such a ball of energy that was always contagious. Buffy had thought that what she needed was someone boring and safe, but what she really needed was someone fun! And the badass thing... that didn't suck either. So who cares if it was a girl that had all this, especially when she was as beautiful as Faith?

Satisfied with her realization, she nodded to Faith; "I'd expect nothing less from my date" she replied, maybe a little more throatily that she had meant to.

Buffy's breath caught as Faith's face lit up in a grin that betrayed some of her hopefulness. The slayers quickly waved bye to everyone else and started towards to door. The others stared until the slayers were completely outside the library, nobody missing the fact that something had just changed between them.

As the slayers walked slowly through the hallway of Sunnydale High, Buffy turning to gaze at Faith's profile. "You look so good..." Buffy let out quickly, not really meaning to be so obvious but still wanting to compliment her friend.

Faith turned a little, her eyebrows raised. "Yeah B? I'm not so sure I pull off the dressy look," she replied, looking herself over, "more of a tight pants and tanktop kinda girl ya know?"

Buffy smiled. "Yeah I know. But you totally pull off the dressy look. The dressiest. You are totally fancy dress girl."

"Well thanks, B. And hey—you look great too, but ya already knew that." Faith ran her eyes appreciatively over Buffy's frame one more time as if to confirm.

"But I never get tired of hearing it!" Buffy giggled, "'course I think the rips and dirt stains would cost me a few points in a beauty pageant."

Faith laughed too; "Nah B, that kinda shit gives you character, ya know? Let's people know you ain't some stuck up rich chick, but someone who's willing to get down and dirty when needed..."

Buffy grinned as the slayers reached to front door, pushing it open to the cool evening breeze of Sunnydale. Buffy breathed deep as the night air made her feel alive, like every cell in her body was buzzing. She looked at Faith and saw she had a similar look. She knew it was a slayer thing and it made Buffy realize once again how close she felt to Faith; how connected they were.

Without letting herself think about it, Buffy reached her hand out and took Faith's. Faith looked puzzled at first, but quickly relaxed her hand and let her fingers entwine with Buffy's. The contact made Buffy's skin sizzle and hum, and she was surprised at how soft and warm Faith's hand felt in hers. The slayers exchanged a smile and continued walking towards Buffy's house.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to hang out more tonight, Faith" Buffy said "I was looking forward to it."

Faith nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I was too B. But hey, slayer duty calls"

"Yeah..." Buffy paused. "Faith?"

"Yeah B?"

"So you really told Scott's date that he had an STD?"

Faith laughed, "Yeah, had to B. He pissed me off, ya know? I mean how stupid can he be to dump the hottest chick at Sunnydale High?"

Buffy had to stop a moment to fully process Faith's statement. Once she had, she squeezed Faith's hand and they started walking again. "You really think I'm... hot?"

"Don't be dense B—you are without a doubt the hottest," Faith said easily, "and hey, for what's its worth you had my vote for homecoming queen."

Buffy smiled, pushing down the butterflies that were threatening to fly up from her tummy and leave through her mouth, "I appreciate the support," she joked, "although I think if you had run wearing that dress, you would have won. At least gotten all the male votes. ...And probably most of the female ones too."

"Hey, I just wanted to wear something that wouldn't look all shitty next to my date, and as we've established, she's kind of a looker." Faith wiggled her eyebrows a little, a move that Buffy knew meant she was trying to get a rise out of her. Faith was definitely flirting unabashedly tonight, Buffy thought, something she decided she was a pretty big fan of right now.

"Well aren't you little miss compliment girl tonight," Buffy teased, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me!"

"Who says I'm not?" Faith grinned.

Before Buffy could answer, she realized that they were about at her house. She groaned inwardly, not wanting the night to end.

"Well Faith, if you are, I'd say you better come up with an excuse to come inside pretty quick, cos otherwise I am going to bed." She grinned at Faith in a silent challenge.

"Well B, I'd say getting all dressed up entitles me to at least one dance with my date, right?" She smirked, obviously pleased with Buffy's total lack of freaking out about how blatantly she had been hitting on her tonight.

"Alright F, that sounds fair." She smiled coyly at Faith and opened the door, inviting her in. They climbed the stairs to Buffy's room quietly so they wouldn't wake Joyce. Once they were in Buffy's room, she grabbed a clean pair of clothes; "I'm gonna go shower real quick, I'll be right back" she grinned at Faith again, realizing she was having a really hard time not doing that.

Faith grabbed Buffy's arm, "Nuh-uh. I wanna dance with you in your dress first," she said, moving her hand up to grasp Buffy's.

"But there's no music," Buffy protested.

"Don't need it, B." Faith said, tracing an invisible pattern on Buffy's back through the thin fabric of her dress.

Buffy just nodded as Faith pulled her closer so that their bodies fit together snugly. The slayers each wrapped an arm around the other girl's waist and began to sway gently together. Buffy sighed happily and let her head drop onto Faith's nearly bare shoulder, feeling the skin warm as it came into contact with her cheek.

The slayers danced like this for several minutes, just holding each other and swaying to a silent melody. Buffy felt like she was melting into Faith and nobody had ever made her feel quite so wonderful before. Faith's body was so soft and warm, and Buffy felt so comfy with her that she couldn't believe it. While her heart had starting beating really fast when Faith had pulled them together, that was all gone now; in fact, it was as if the slayers' hearts had synchronized. Buffy could feel both of them beating out the same gentle rhythm as they held each other close.

Finally they stopped swaying, but continued to hold each other close. Buffy eventually lifted her head up, brushing her lips almost imperceptibly across Faith's shoulder. As the slayers continued to hold their bodies together, Buffy reached out a hand to gently tuck one of Faith's loose strands of hair behind her ear. Buffy let her hand softly graze Faith's ears, feeling Faith shiver when Buffy slid it down across her pulse point and back up to her chin.

Buffy held Faith's chin in her hand, loving how soft and smooth it felt, as she fell into Faith's deep brown eyes. Buffy wondered how she had never noticed them before; she felt like she could spend a lifetime just getting to know their depths.

Not able to resist any longer, Buffy gently guided Faith's mouth towards her own, only able to concentrate on the task at hand once Faith closed her eyes. Buffy paused briefly, savoring the moment and making sure she was doing the right thing. Her feelings for Faith kind of scared her, but they also exhilarated her in a way that she had never felt before. Faith was wild, fun, and unpredictable, and that really excited her. But Faith was also strong, beautiful, and— although most people wouldn't know it—sweet. Buffy smiled when she thought of Faith's flirty compliments or how quickly she had made her feel better after Scott dumped her. Buffy finally realized that Faith wasn't just what she wanted, she was also what she needed.

And with that realization, Buffy closed the final distance between them, letting her lips press against Faith's. The tingles started in her lips as they connected with Faith's full, pouty ones, but quickly spread throughout Buffy's body. After just a moment, it wasn't enough anymore. Buffy opened her mouth, needing to feel and taste Faith's tongue. Faith didn't disappoint, and quickly accepted Buffy's invitation, sliding her wet tongue into Buffy's waiting mouth.

They were nearly gasping for breath when they finally stopped kissing. Buffy smiled when she tasted Faith's lipstick on her lips and smiled wider at the girl. "Faith, I..." she paused, realizing there was no way to put what she was feeling into words. She finally settled with "you're a really good kisser."

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that, B" Faith breathed in reply, still holding onto Buffy tightly.

Buffy grinned, nuzzling her nose against Faith's cute little one. "So you did mean this to be our first date, didn't you?"

"First?" Faith smiled.

Buffy nodded shyly. "First of many...I hope," she added quietly.

Faith laughed, pressed a soft kiss against Buffy's lips, and replied happily "first of as many as you want me for."

"I'll hold you to that, Faith" Buffy smiled and drew Faith into another kiss, "'cos I'm falling for you faster that I thought was possible."

"Tell me about it," Faith breathed, kissing Buffy's jawline up to her ear and then down to her neck. Buffy couldn't help but moan when she felt Faith's tongue working its way up and down her neck.

Faith was definitely what she needed. Right now.

Buffy began to maneuver them over to the bed, making sure that Faith was still kissing up and down her neck. She fell backwards onto the bed, dragging the dark haired slayer down with her. Buffy loved how snugly Faith's body fit pressed up against hers; like they were made to go together.

Faith worked a leg in between Buffy's, which caused the blonde to light up with desire. Quickly feeling herself loose control, Buffy pulled Faith's mouth onto hers so she could taste her again. Buffy could tell Faith was getting heated up too by how hungrily she kissed her; how insistent her tongue was.

As they continued to kiss, Buffy tentatively reached out a hand to graze Faith's breasts. Faith's immediate reaction was to groan hungrily into Buffy's mouth, but then Buffy could tell she was worried about something. Faith separated from Buffy's mouth to say something, but, as to be sure Buffy didn't think she was going to ask her to stop, she also placed one of her hands over Buffy's.

"B...I want this, I mean I want this wicked bad, but are _you_ sure? I don't wanna feel like I'm pushing you or whatever or if you're just horny from all the slaying... And I can't believe I'm even saying that, but this just feels different ya know? Because I really do care about you B." Faith's brown eyes looked hopefully at Buffy, seeking confirmation that she felt the same thing.

If there was any part of Buffy's heart that didn't already belong to Faith, she had just claimed it with those words.

"I'm sure, Faith... and I care about you, too," Buffy nearly whispered the last part as she smiled up at Faith's eyes and pressed their lips back together.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy sighed with pleasure as she woke up to the feel of Faith's warm body curled up in her arms. Catching a glimpse of their clothing strewn about, she thought to herself that as good as Faith's homecoming dress had looked on Faith herself, Buffy liked it even better all crumpled up on her floor. Smiling to herself, Buffy gave her sleeping partner a series of kisses before snuggling back into her arms, a strand of Faith's soft hair tickling the tip of her nose.

The End


	2. Revelations

_A/N: Thanks reviewers and readers! Just a reminder that each chapter is a separate story, so this doesn't follow the events in chapter 1. In case you haven't seen this ep in awhile, it ends with Buffy going to talk to Faith about the Gwendolyn Post/ Angel thing. Right before Buffy leaves, Faith is about to say something to her and then stops herself. This moment absolutely destroys me every single time and was actually the impetus for this whole series. _

"**Revelations"**

After closing the door to Faith's hotel room, Buffy paused for a moment before slowly walking towards the parking lot. She only made it halfway across the pavement before she paused again, this time for even longer. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

_What was Faith going to say? Why won't she just open up to me a little? _Buffy glanced sadly back at Faith's room, wishing more than anything that Faith would just talk to her.

Buffy sat down on a curb and stared out at the hotel's parking lot. It looked pretty dirty... Buffy wished Faith didn't have to live in such a shitty part of town. While the brunette wasn't exactly one to share her feelings, Buffy had gathered that her life had been pretty tough. _But what can I do besides try to be her friend?_

Buffy felt her eyes tear up as she realized how absolutely powerless she felt in the face of Faith's emotional defenses. She had grown to really like Faith over the past couple weeks and wanted to be there for her. Why couldn't Faith see that?

That wasn't the only thing upsetting her, though; there was also the whole lying to the Scoobies thing. While Xander and Willow said they were okay, Buffy knew she had really upset them with the Angel fiasco. They were right, of course—she should have told them he was back. It's just that she knew they would take it badly after everything that happened last year...

But that wasn't even what was really upsetting her about the whole Angel thing, either. She knew her friends would be fine given enough time. They knew she loved them and would never hurt them on purpose.

No, she was more upset because they had been able to see something that she had only been able to admit to herself today: that there was no future with Angel, even if his soul was permanent. She was glad he was back—the world was probably better off with a good Angel than no Angel—but she knew their paths would diverge. Kissing him had felt cold and hard, not at all like she remembered it. Maybe it was the Angelus memories creeping in, but she didn't think so... No, it was something more. She realized she didn't love him; not like she thought she had anyway.

She sighed. The whole Romeo and Juliet thing was such a cliché, anyway. Still, it hurt to realize that she wasn't really in love with the person who had meant more to her than anyone just a year ago.

She clutched her knees to her chest as her mind drifted back to Faith again. Her inability to connect with Faith also hurt, in some ways more than all the Angel stuff. Faith was mysterious and distant, but Buffy knew she was really a sweet girl underneath all the boasting and crudeness. Buffy wanted desperately to know the real Faith, but she had screwed it up by not being honest and open with her. By not doing more to let Faith into her life.

Buffy's tears flowed freely now. She buried her head in her knees, her whole body shaking as she let out all the emotions that had been bottled up over the last 24 hours.

Just a few feet away, Faith stepped outside her room to light up a cigarette. She paused when she saw Buffy crying. Her heart clinched involuntarily, a wave of hurt washing over her as she saw how much pain Buffy was in.

Yet even though she was sobbing uncontrollably, Buffy still looked beautiful to Faith. The setting sun danced across her blonde hair and bronzed skin, giving her an angelic quality that made Faith's breath catch. She quickly stomped her freshly lit cigarette and walked over to where the blonde sat.

Buffy could sense Faith before she sat down, and quickly turned her head away so that the brunette wouldn't see her crying. Faith awkwardly reached out a hand to touch Buffy. She gently rubbed Buffy's arm through her light jacket, not knowing what else to do. Just touching Buffy in such an gentle way gave Faith the shivers, making her want even more contact. Still, she didn't quite feel comfortable enough to give Buffy a hug; she didn't really know how this whole comforting thing worked, especially when she and Buffy weren't even exactly friends...

Buffy turned towards Faith with a gracious smile, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Buffy smiled even wider as she looked into Faith's deep brown eyes and saw how soft and caring they were. This was the Faith that Buffy had wanted desperately to know. The emotional wall that Faith usually had up had been let down, even if just for a moment. Faith had given her a glimpse of the sweet and wonderful girl that Buffy had somehow always known was there.

Buffy decided she wanted more of Faith's comfort and wrapped her arms around the dark haired slayer, squeezing her body close. After a second's hesitation Faith responded in kind, encircling Buffy with her own embrace that drew the girls even closer together. Buffy nuzzled her face into Faith's soft brown hair, enjoying the fruity smell of the girl's shampoo.

As they hugged, Buffy began to realize how much better it felt than any hug she could ever remember. Part of it was because she didn't have to hold back with her slayer strength and could truly embrace Faith with everything she had.

Something else was going on too, though. She began to notice how soft Faith was. Even though the younger girl had all that strength, Buffy felt like she could just dissolve right into her. It was a wonderful feeling. The heat of Faith's body pressed so tightly against her made Buffy feel snug and cozy while Faith's strength made her feel safe and secure. Buffy realized that she felt a lot comfier than she could remember feeling in a long time. She could feel Faith warming her heart.

_Heart._ Buffy smiled widely when she realized she could feel Faith's heart beating steadily against her chest. She could feel their heart rhythms match up. Buffy exhaled deeply, clearing her mind of everything that was bothering her. Then she inhaled, filling herself with the feel of Faith's body.

After a few more moments passed, Buffy slowly loosened her grip around Faith's body and pulled back to look at the other slayer, keeping her hands on Faith's arms so as not to lose contact completely.

"Thanks" Buffy whispered, "I really needed that..."

Faith paused a moment before giving Buffy the most genuine smile Buffy had ever seen. "Ya know, I think I kinda did too."

Buffy smiled back, absentmindedly tracing patterns with her fingers on Faith's sleeve. "Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out tonight?"

Faith nodded, "Sure...you mean like go slaying or somethin'?"

Buffy shook her head and let out a little laugh, "Ya know, I think I am totally good on the slayage after yesterday. I was thinking more of like order a pizza and watch TV...ya know, _friend_ stuff that doesn't involve killing things, just me and you. What do ya think?"

Faith didn't miss the implication of Buffy's question. "Yeah, alright B."

Buffy smiled widely again. "Cool."

Soon the girls were laying on Faith's bed staring at the TV, although they weren't really paying attention to it—they were just enjoying the calm. A pair of pizza boxes lay discarded on the floor nearby.

Buffy glanced over at Faith and smiled at how relaxed the brunette looked. Buffy had never seen her like this, as if she didn't have a care in the world; like she was just a normal girl. There was no attitude, no attempt to impress anybody. It was just Faith.

Faith sensed Buffy's glance and turned towards her. The slayers shared a small moment as their eyes met. Faith reached forward slowly to brush a stray strand of hair out of Buffy's face, gently tucking it behind the blonde's ear. As Faith's hand gently brushed the side of her face, Buffy felt like her skin was on fire; she couldn't ever remember a simple touch making her feel like that before. Faith smiled at her again, like she was satisfied that Buffy was completely comfortable now that her pesky hair was in place, and turned her eyes back towards the TV.

_What is wrong with me?_ Buffy thought as she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. While she absolutely loved the way Faith was acting tonight, it was also making Buffy feel kind of weird. Weird... but in a good way. Buffy couldn't really put it into words. But every time they touched or even got really close, her heart would start beating ninety miles an hour.

Buffy shrugged, figuring it must have something to do with their slayer connection, and turned back to the T.V. Without even realizing she was doing it, she scooted closer to Faith and settled in to watch whatever was on, just letting the day's emotions melt away

Just when Buffy felt like she was drifting off to sleep, she felt Faith lean against her. The brunette had fallen asleep on her shoulder, her dark hair gently tickling Buffy's neck. Faith felt so soft against her that Buffy scooted over even more so that the rest of their bodies were touching too. Smiling at how cute Faith looked when she was asleep, Buffy put her arm around her, making sure they were completely snuggled up together. Buffy leaned her head into Faith's, feeling the softness of the younger girl's hair and taking a deep breath of her scent.

Buffy sighed with pleasure when she felt Faith's arm snake itself around Buffy's body, completing their cuddly position. It seemed that another way to get Faith to lose her emotional defenses was to wait until she fell asleep! Buffy could feel Faith's warm breath against her neck every time the younger girl exhaled, which felt amazing. Buffy listened to Faith's heartbeat gently pulsing against her body and could feel their heartbeats synchronize. Buffy had never felt this close to anyone before. And she had certainly never felt this content and satisfied from just holding someone...

Faith wiggled slightly in her sleep, snuggling up even closer to Buffy. Buffy felt a shiver run through her when she felt Faith nuzzle her nose against her. Faith then draped a leg over Buffy's legs, as if she was claiming Buffy in her sleep. Buffy smiled at the idea. She still couldn't get over how soft and warm and snuggly Faith made her feel.

Buffy knew what these feelings suggested, but decided that she could work all that out in the morning. Right now, it was enough to just be wrapped up with the one person in the world who could make her feel this wonderful. Buffy gave Faith an affectionate squeeze before closing her eyes and settling down against her fellow slayer.

It took no time for Buffy to drift off to sleep, as warm, safe, and happy as she had been in what felt like years. As she drifted off into dreamland, her unconscious thoughts drifted toward Faith—her cute dimpled smile, the way her hair bounced sometimes when they slayed together, the way she felt when they hugged...

Faith slowly blinked her eyes open the next morning, not remembering the events of the previous night quite yet. What she did realize immediately was that someone was in her arms... And her face was buried in someone's neck.

Faith started to pull away, chastising herself for letting someone stay the night, when she remembered it was Buffy. Faith had to admit that Buffy felt kinda good all pressed up against her as they slept... Faith decided that maybe she didn't want to pull away after all, and snuggled herself back into Buffy's neck, brushing her lips against the blonde's skin. _Yeah_, she thought to herself, _this is kinda nice_. She smiled, letting herself drift back to sleep.

Soon after that, Buffy began to slowly regain consciousness, thinking to herself that she had never slept so well in a long time; maybe forever. She smiled when she felt Faith still curled up into her body, the brunette slayer feeling so cozy and warm next to her. Buffy sighed in contentment as she felt Faith's warm breath gently dance across her neck and tightened her hold on the other girl. She smiled as she realized that neither of them had changed clothes last night or even crawled underneath the covers—apparently all the comfort they needed was each other. Buffy realized she should probably get up and give her mom a call before she started worrying about where Buffy was, but she was just so comfortable that she didn't think she could ever move. Instead she stayed awake, just reveling in how wonderful it felt to have Faith's warm body entangled in her own. Her feelings were still confusing to her, but she decided that it wasn't worth worrying about all that. What mattered is how she felt right now, with Faith's strong but somehow still impossibly soft body laying halfway on top of her own.

Buffy just lay there cuddled up with Faith for about an hour before Faith finally began to wake up again. The first thing the dark slayer noticed when she blinked her eyes open were Buffy's beautiful hazel ones looking down at her sweetly.

Plus, Faith couldn't believe how hot Buffy looked in the morning with her hair all askew and her makeup faded. The brunette couldn't help letting her mouth curl into a grin when she thought about how she was the one who got to see Buffy's bed hair this morning.

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Buffy said sweetly at Faith. Faith smiled even wider, realizing for the first time that Buffy was still holding her even though they were both awake.

"Hey B" Faith replied groggily, "what time is it?"

"Dunno," Buffy smiled, looking around, "I don't see your clock"

Faith laughed. "Yeah... not really a morning person, so last time I had my alarm set I kinda... smashed it."

Buffy giggled, "an unfortunate side effect of slayer strength. It's been a bitch explaining to my mom why I keep breaking mine."

Faith grinned widely.

Buffy smiled back. "What?"

"Never heard you swear before, B. It's kinda cute" Faith chuckled.

Buffy blushed. "C-cute?"

Faith wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Adorable? Hot? Sexy? Take your pick, B."

"You sure are miss flirty in the morning..." Buffy turned away from Faith, her cheeks still red, but she still made no attempt to remove her arms from around Faith.

Faith grinned, "you know you love it."

Buffy turned back to face Faith and gave her another smile. "Maybe I think it's a little _cute_."

Faith smiled triumphantly. "I knew it. And I also know you're a total vixen underneath that good girl act."

"Yeah, well you're totally a cuddler underneath that bad ass act!"

"Whoa there B, I am the cuddlee here. You are the cuddler."

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "nope Faith, you were totally the cuddle instigator! Not that I'm complaining..." Her cheeks reddened again. "...but let the record show that little Faithy- waithy has a marshmallowy soft center underneath that tough shell!" Buffy ran a hand across Faith's tummy to accentuate her point, but quickly lost herself to how Faith's stomach muscles felt under her fingers.

Faith's comeback died in her throat as she felt Buffy's hand trace patterns across her stomach, leaving behind a faint burn of desire.

"Faith..." Buffy whispered softly, moving her face closer to Faith's, but looking unsure of herself.

Faith looked at Buffy's hesitant but wanting eyes and unconsciously licked her lips, causing Buffy to let out a small, almost inaudible, gasp. Buffy leaned even closer but paused just before her lips would be touching Faith's. She could feel their breath mingling.

Before she could let herself question what was happening, Faith bridged the gap herself and gently pressed her lips against Buffy's. Sparks flew as Faith gently captured Buffy's top lip between her own. When she moved to her bottom lip, the blonde finally responded and kissed her back. Their first kisses were slow and tentative, giving the slayers time to feel each other out. But soon Faith deepened a kiss, sliding her tongue between Buffy's lips. Faith moaned as their tongues connected, wetly slipping together as the girls grew eager for more of each other.

Buffy realized she had never been kissed like this before; had never had a kiss fill her so completely with tingly pleasure while simultaneously building up more and more need that could never truly be sated. Faith's tongue was like a drug: Buffy knew she would keep needing more and more of it.

But god it was wonderful! Kissing a girl was different, but so much better; she had felt the softness as soon as Faith's lips had brushed against hers. Although she had been the one to deepen their kisses, Faith wasn't rushing, but instead letting their kisses build slowly. That part kind of surprised Buffy—she figured Faith would be totally dominant, but Faith was responding to what she wanted, how she felt. Faith would let Buffy's tongue take the lead for awhile before reclaiming it just when Buffy wanted her to.

When the slayers' lips finally separated, they paused for a moment, looking for confirmation of the other girl's feelings in her eyes. Faith's eyes had never looked so soft and beautiful to Buffy, like the brunette was completely vulnerable, laying herself completely bare to Buffy. For her part Faith was shocked at the sensuality she saw in Buffy's dilated pupils... the need that the blonde was revealing. Their lips met again in confirmation, gently letting the other girl know that they wanted this.

When their lips pulled back again, both girls were smiling stupidly at each other. "You're so amazing" Buffy whispered, nuzzling the tip of her nose against Faith's. Buffy then gave Faith's nose a gentle kiss and tightened her arms around the brunette slayer.

"I think you're pretty amazing, too" Faith admitted quietly.

Buffy smiled and laid down, pulling Faith on top of her. "Show me."

Faith gave her an almost feral grin, interlocking her fingers with Buffy's and holding the blonde's arms above her head. But when she kissed Buffy's face—right on her cheek—Buffy also felt her tenderness, something that Buffy suspected Faith didn't usually reveal.

But Faith wanted to show Buffy, so she continued pressing gentle wet kisses all over the blonde's soft skin, wanting Buffy to feel secure and comfortable with what they were doing. Faith slowly migrated to Buffy's ear, dragging her tongue across Buffy's flesh before closing her mouth around Buffy's left lobe. Faith slowly worked her tongue around, gently flicking and sucking on Buffy's earrings. Faith then kissed her way down to Buffy's pulse point, gently taking Buffy's skin into her mouth and sucking on it. Buffy moaned Faith's name as she shivered under the younger girl's touch. Faith lavished attention on Buffy's neck, licking up and down, sucking and gently biting on the tender flesh.

Buffy cried out softly with every touch, gently pushing her body up into Faith's so that their flat tummies rubbed together. She slowly freed her hands from Faith's and began slowly running them down Faith's sides, sliding them underneath Faith's top and resting them on her tight stomach muscles. It was Faith's turn to moan when Buffy slowly inched Faith's top up, revealing more and more of Faith's skin. When Faith's lips reclaimed Buffy's, their increasing arousal was obvious as their kisses grew more and more desperate.

When Buffy's hands tentatively reached Faith's breasts, softly brushing over the girl's thin bra and making her nipples poke through, Faith pressed a hard kiss against Buffy's lips and sat up on Buffy's lap. "This...has to go" she panted, quickly pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it across the room. Buffy grinned as she ran her hands up to undo Faith's bra clasp, revealing the dark beauty's breasts to her greedy eyes. She groaned in pleasure as she ran her fingers across Faith's rock hard nipples, eliciting similar moans from the brunette. Needing more of Buffy, Faith crashed their lips together once again, hungrily finding Buffy's tongue as the blonde's hands softly caressed her breasts.

After several moments of this, Buffy surprised Faith by flipping them over so that she was on top, sitting up on Faith's lap as the brunette herself had done earlier. Faith knew what Buffy wanted and gently eased the blonde's top up over her head, letting it drop to the floor.

Now that Buffy sat there with only her bra covering her breasts, it looked like her shyness had returned, her cheeks coloring slightly red. Faith smiled and sat up to give Buffy a gentle kiss to make her feel comfortable again as she slowly unclasped and removed the blonde's bra. Buffy still looked nervous and embarrassed to be so bare in front of Faith, but another soft kiss from Faith calmed her somewhat.

Finally taking a good look at Buffy, Faith whispered "you're so fucking beautiful" into the blonde's ear and slowly began kissing her way down to the girl's breasts. Buffy smiled widely at the compliment, reassured by Faith's actions and enthralled at her sweetness, as the other girl gently kissed all over Buffy's breasts until she finally reached her goal. Faith reached a hand up to caress Buffy's left nipple as she took the right one into her mouth, running her tongue around the hard nub.

"Oh god Faith!" Buffy moaned, feeling waves of pleasure radiate throughout her body. Faith grinned and switched nipples, causing Buffy to repeat her cry. Faith was turning her on more than she thought was possible. Buffy decided she wanted to try out Faith's actions for herself and gently pushed the brunette back onto the bed. Faith briefly whimpered in protest as Buffy's nipples were withdrawn from her mouth, but her protests quickly turned into moans when Buffy's mouth enclosed her right breast.

"Fuck B" Faith called out as Buffy went to work on first one, then the other nipple, revving Faith up more and more. After what felt like an eternity, Buffy kissed her way back up to Faith's mouth, sucking greedily on the brunette's tongue. As they kissed, Buffy began to wiggle in between Faith's legs, creating friction that increase her need even more.

"I want you, Faith" Buffy whispered in Faith's ear before sucking on it. Faith quickly flipped Buffy over, again reclaiming the top and causing a look of desire to flare up in the blonde's eyes. Faith quickly pulled off her own pants and panties in a single motion and flung them across the room before starting to work on Buffy's. In contrast to her quick, almost violent, removal of her pants, Faith worked exceedingly slow on Buffy's, slowly undoing her button and zipper while gently kissing all around Buffy's tummy. Buffy wasn't sure if Faith was trying to tease her or just make her feel comfortable with her slow and gentle pace, but the brunette was accomplishing both.

When Faith had taken Buffy's pants off, she paused for a moment, seeking confirmation in Buffy's eyes that she still wanted her to continue. Behind the sheen of lust coating Buffy's eyes, Faith saw what she needed to see: complete and total trust. She smiled, feeling a wetness in her eyes at how lucky she was to have found Buffy. She kissed Buffy's hot center through her panties before sliding them down to her ankles, which made Buffy moan out an almost inaudible "fuck..."

Faith was amazed at how wet Buffy was, feeling a little proud at what she could do to the blonde. When Faith started to kiss her way back up Buffy's body, Buffy let out a whimper of complaint. She wanted Faith right where she had been!

"Shh," Faith breathed over Buffy's cheek, "I wanna see your eyes the first time I make you come."

Buffy felt tears well up in her eyes at how sweet Faith was right before Faith's skillful fingers made all conscious thought vanish. Buffy cried out and her own hand instinctively reached out for Faith's wet center and copied Faith's actions. When Buffy reached her target, it was Faith's turn to moan loudly. As lightning bolts of pleasure traveled through their bodies, Buffy and Faith crashed their lips back together hungrily.

The slayers gently built up their tempo together, responding to the other girl's signals. They continued kissing needily as they made love, each giving herself completely over to the desire and pleasure of her partner. When she knew Buffy was about to come, Faith pressed one more kiss against Buffy's lips before pulling back so that she could look into the blonde's beautiful eyes. The look in Buffy eyes right before she tumbled over into ecstasy would be burned in Faith's mind for the rest of her life: even through the glaze of lust coating them, Faith could see Buffy's love shining through.

Faith had no doubt that her own eyes revealed the same thing, and she knew at that moment that she did love Buffy. She loved Buffy more than anything. The look of love that Buffy gave her right before she came made her heart explode in joy and her own climax quickly followed.

When her shuttering pleasure had finally mellowed out to a pleasant buzz, Faith blinked her eyes open to see Buffy's hazel eyes looking at her affectionately, the love she had seen in them preserved. Buffy pressed a gentle kiss against Faith's forehead as she snuggled into the brunette's arms and lay her head on top of Faith's rapidly beating heart.

Faith enclosed Buffy in her arms, silently promising Buffy that she would never let her go.

Buffy pressed a soft kiss right on top of Faith's heart, letting Faith know that she would never let her.

The End


	3. Faith, Hope, & Trick

_A/N: This chapter breaks my whole 'start exactly at the end of the episode' thing ever so slightly and starts right after they slay Kakistos. I actually kind of forgot that the ep didn't end with that when I was writing this chapter._

_Also, as a warning, this is pretty fluffy even by my standards (my roommate called it "cuddle porn"). I'm also not sure how it ended up being so long... _

**No Hope, No Tricks, Just Faith**

"You hungry?" Buffy asked as the slayers stared at the pile of ash laying where Kakistos had stood just seconds ago.

"Starved," Faith replied lightly, her facial expression betraying the shock she felt over the day's events. The slayers turned and glanced at each other, Faith giving a small smile of relief. They walked out of the warehouse quickly, wanting to put as much distance between them and the former vampire nest as possible.

Buffy walked right beside Faith, her arm gently brushing the brunette's pink sleeve. She looked over at Faith, remembering the look on the younger girl's face when she had realized Kakistos had found her. In that one moment, Buffy felt like she understood Faith.

_I had it all wrong_, Buffy thought to herself. Faith didn't want to take over her life, she had just wanted to find someone else that could understand what she was going through. Buffy quickly resolved to be more understanding with Faith—she remembered what it felt like when she found out she was a slayer and how alone she felt. She could have used someone else who knew what she was going through, and so she resolved to be that for Faith.

Plus, she realized that she kind of wanted Faith as a friend, too. After all, she was strong, funny, beautiful... The last word almost stopped Buffy in her tracks. _I think she's what now? _Buffy shook it off, chalking it up to an after-effect of the slaying.

"So where we goin', B?" Faith asked, turning to Buffy and giving her a little smile.

Buffy smiled back at Faith and shrugged, "how about my house? Mom can cook us something. She's always up late anyway."

"Five by five. Hey, my hotel's right here, ya mind if I swing by and grab a change? My clothes are kinda fucked..." Faith gestured at the sweaty and dust covered shirt she was wearing.

"Sure," Buffy said, turning the corner towards Faith's hotel. Suddenly she noticed the lack of a front door to Faith's room. "Hmm. Uh, Faith? I'm pretty sure you don't have a door anymore..."

"Shit!" Faith said, stopping in her tracks as she remembered Kakistos breaking into it earlier.

Buffy gently put a hand on Faith's shoulder, making the brunette shiver at the contact, and spoke quietly, "Hey Faith, why don't you stay with me awhile? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind, and you shouldn't have to stay in such a crappy place anyways."

Faith protested: "Nah B, I couldn't do that..." The thought of staying with Buffy was certainly enticing, but Faith didn't want anyone to have to help her. She could manage; she always had...

Buffy could feel Faith's walls coming back up and tried stop her from shutting her out. "Faaaith," she said seriously, looking meaningfully into a pair of deep brown eyes that she had never really noticed before, "please? I want you to." Buffy turned her lips into a slight pout, unknowingly making Faith's will crumble.

"O-okay. Just tonight, though..." she replied, realizing with a grimace how difficult it was to say no to Buffy whenever she looked that cute.

"Good enough for now," Buffy shrugged and continued walking up to the hotel room so Faith could grab her clothes.

After getting Faith's stuff, the girls hurried home to the Summer's residence where Joyce quickly warmed up some leftovers for the slayers.

"Damn, Mrs. S, your cooking is just as good the second time around," Faith said as she finished her plate and leaned back, finally satisfied. _Well, at least with the hungry part, _she thought as she subtly looked Buffy over.

Joyce smiled, "Thanks, Faith."

"Hey, mom, Faith's gonna stay here for awhile, okay? Her hotel room got kinda..." Buffy trailed off.

"...smashed." Faith finished simply. Buffy nodded.

"Of course," Joyce said quickly, "stay as long as you want, Faith."

"It won't be long..." Faith started, embarrassed at how much Buffy and her mom were helping her.

"As long as you want," Buffy repeated her mom's words, offering Faith another slight pout at the thought that she wouldn't stick around.

Faith nodded, not wanting to argue. "Uh, thanks," she mumbled, the word not feeling right coming out of her mouth.

"You're very welcome," Joyce smiled again. "Now, I am getting to bed. I suggest you girls do the same," she said, directing a look at Buffy that clearly said it wasn't so much a suggestion as an order.

Buffy nodded, "right to bed."

"Oh," Joyce turned to Faith as she was leaving the room, "I forgot, the spare bedroom has a bunch of sculptures in it. I'll get them all moved tomorrow, but tonight you'll have to sleep in Buffy's room."

Faith gulped at the thought of sleeping next to Buffy all night in the state she was in, but realized she couldn't let them know about _that_ situation. "Hey, I'm cool if Buffy is" she said casually.

"No prob-age," Buffy said, her imagination suddenly running wild in odd directions before she successfully suppressed it.

The girls went upstairs to Buffy's room after taking showers. Since Faith's shower gave her an opportunity to take care of her _other_ post slayage need, she was also feeling a lot better about the whole sleeping in the same bed as Buffy thing.

As Faith walked back into Buffy's room, she was momentarily struck by how amazing Buffy looked in her flannel pajamas. As she silently watched Buffy ready the bed, Faith smiled to herself, thinking that Buffy was clearly the only person in the world who could make baggy flannel pajamas with little pigs on them look sexy.

"Oh, hey Faith," Buffy said with a smile as she turned and noticed the brunette. She then gulped as she saw what she was wearing to bed: Faith had on a tiny, tiny white tanktop that left nothing to the imagination and a pair of insanely short boxers that showed off the girl's well-toned legs. As her eyes ran up and down Faith's figure, she was once again amazed at how beautiful the brunette was. She quickly fought back her realization and gained control of herself, though.

"B," Faith replied as she jumped playfully onto Buffy's bed, sending pillows flying.

Buffy giggled, thinking Faith could be pretty adorable when she wasn't trying to be all 'miss bad ass.' She followed Faith's lead and jumped into bed, almost landing on top of the other slayer. She nearly gasped as she felt Faith's skin with her hands. _She feels so soft..._ Buffy quickly shook the thought away and pulled the covers up over her and Faith.

After settling into their own sides of the bed and saying a quick goodnight, the exhausted slayers fell asleep almost instantly.

Buffy awoke in the middle of the night to Faith tossing and turning violently. As Buffy blinked her eyes open, she could tell the girl was in the throes of a particularly vivid nightmare. Faith would let out these little wounded cries and then spasm violently as if she was fighting someone—or something—off.

The scared look on her face made Buffy's heart break.

She slowly moved towards Faith, gently wrapping her arms around the brunette. Faith settled a little as Buffy's arms enclosed her, pulling her body tightly against Buffy's own. When Faith whimpered again, Buffy began gently stroking her dark hair. Buffy didn't know what compelled her to do this, but she couldn't stand to see Faith so scared. If it were her, all she would want is to be held, so she decided to do the same for Faith.

Faith slowly came out of her dream and blinked her eyes open to see Buffy's beautiful hazel ones looking down at her in concern. She realized that Buffy's arms were wrapped tightly around her and that the blonde was gently stoking her hair. "B-Buffy?" she questioned.

"Shhh, it's okay Faith," Buffy whispered softly as she continued to stroke the girl's hair, "you were just having a nightmare..."

"Oh... sorry," Faith frowned, moving to pull away from Buffy's arms, but meeting with resistance as Buffy held her tighter. Buffy was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of Faith's soft body in her arms.

"Don't," Buffy said softly, "It's okay, I've got you... you don't have to be alone anymore, Faith. You have me now." After saying this, she drew Faith even closer, softly nuzzling Faith's cheek with her nose.

"I don't..." Faith paused. She had always felt alone, even before her watcher died. But now Buffy was offering to be there for her...asking Faith to trust her. The idea of trusting someone else made Faith instinctively recoil, but she also sort of wanted to... And it wasn't like it was just anyone, she reasoned, it was Buffy, the other slayer... _And her body is so warm and soft..._

"You... you really mean that, B?" Faith finally asked.

"I do, Faith," Buffy said as she gently caressed Faith's arm. "We're slayers. We'll always have each other," she added as she pressed a soft kiss to Faith's cheek. She didn't know what came over her, but she just wanted to show Faith how much she cared for her. And her skin was so damn soft...

"Um, thanks," Faith whispered, encircling Buffy with her own arms and snuggling closer to the blonde. Her head was buried in Buffy's neck so that all she could smell was Buffy's lavender soap.

She felt safe. Her body was curled up against Buffy's, their arms tightly holding each other. Slowly they both drifted off again, still snuggled together. And Faith would not be troubled with nightmares this time.

* * *

Buffy was the first to awake the next morning, and it took her a few seconds to remember the events of the previous night that would account for the warm, squeezable slayer in her arms. Faith's body felt so good that Buffy quickly shut her eyes again, wanting to soak up the moment for a bit longer. Buffy didn't know what was happening to her, but she had never felt like this before with anyone. It was as if a warm fuzziness was enveloping her, and she was sinking deeper and deeper into it... into Faith. She kind of hoped she could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, the alarm clock in her room had other ideas.

Buffy groaned as the alarm buzzed loudly, reminding her in its rude way that it was time to get up for school. Since the clock was on Faith's side of the bed, Buffy couldn't even reach it to hit the snooze. She tried to shut it out, willing it away, but quickly realized that wasn't going to work. She opened her eyes again and had to grin at Faith, who was still fast asleep; the dark-haired slayer was apparently able to sleep through anything. _Even this loud obnoxious beeping_... Buffy groaned again and began to delicately extricate herself from Faith's arms, realizing the dream of staying in bed all day was dead.

When Buffy was almost out of bed, Faith began to stir. Faith mumbled, still half asleep, as Buffy's body was withdrawn from her arms. Buffy stopped her movement, thinking that morning Faith was almost too cute. _Cute?_ She quickly shook away the errant thought and continued the extraction process, still trying not to wake Faith. Faith had other plans, though, and quickly sat up, obviously still half asleep. Without opening her eyes, Faith reached for the power cord to Buffy's alarm clock and yanked it out of the wall. She then grabbed Buffy and pulled her back down onto the bed with her.

"Too early," Faith grumbled sleepily as she wrapped her arms possessively around Buffy and laid her head onto the blonde's chest.

Buffy smiled brightly, the adjective 'cute' running through her mind again, and settled back into Faith's arms. She quickly enclosed the brunette in her own and drifted back into a serene sleep.

...Which was interrupted thirty minutes later by Joyce knocking loudly on the door and asking if Buffy was up yet.

"Damnit!" Buffy mumbled as her mom's voice woke her up. "Um, yeah, I'll be right down!" Buffy replied loudly, still half asleep.

"Okay, but hurry!" Joyce called out, going back downstairs.

Buffy quickly tried once again to extract herself from Faith's arms, but was once again met with resistance. "B..." Faith groaned as she felt Buffy's warm body being withdrawn.

"I'm sorry Faithy, I've got school..." Buffy said quietly, her mouth nearly touching Faith's ear.

Faith could feel Buffy's hot breath on her skin and sighed. "Skip it, B..." she murmured, her half-asleep body unable to comprehend anything beyond the need to keep Buffy in bed.

Buffy grinned, kind of flattered that Faith wanted her to stay all cuddly with her. "I can't, F" she replied. Impulsively, she leaned over and kissed Faith's cheek like she had the previous night. Faith sighed pleasantly as she felt Buffy's lips on her cheek. Buffy was able to finally get up from bed, but she lingered, honestly wanting to follow Faith's admonishment to skip. It would be worth it if she could stay with Faith...

"Buffy!" Joyce yelled from downstairs.

"Shit!" Buffy groaned, knowing she had to go now or else have to deal with a pissed off mom. She pressed one more kiss onto Faith's cheek and quickly got dressed and ran downstairs, letting Faith sleep.

Faith groaned in her sleep as she felt only air where Buffy used to be. Her arms quickly wrapped themselves around Buffy's pillow, which was still warm. Deciding it was better than nothing, she buried her head into it and, inhaling the scent of the other slayer, drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Since Buffy arrived at school late, she didn't have time to really think about the events of the previous night until lunch. As she at on the stone bench outside of the school doors waiting for Willow and Xander, she replayed them, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She had kissed Faith! Sure, it was just on the cheek, but still... And she had really wanted to stay cuddled up with her all day! With Faith, who was a girl! _Maybe it's just because we're slayers_ she thought, although she couldn't explain why she had never had the desire to cuddle Kendra...

_Maybe it's just Faith_ a voice within her suggested, and she couldn't really think of a reasonable response. But what did it mean? Okay, so she wanted to be close to Faith, to snuggle with her, kiss her cheek... that didn't make her gay did it? She was straight after all! She had been with Angel... _And how'd that turn out for ya? _the voice asked. Buffy sighed, realizing that was a good point. Heterosexuality hadn't exactly worked out for her so far... Plus, she had never felt so good cuddled up with anyone before; Faith's body was strong, but she was also so soft and smooth...

"Hey, Buff!" Willow waved pleasantly at Buffy, interrupting her pleasant Faith thoughts. She and Cordelia sat down beside her.

"Oh, hey Will, Cordy" Buffy replied

"What were you thinking about?" Willow asked, "you looked all daydreamy. Were you thinking about a guy? Scott, maybe?" she added suggestively.

"Wha? Who?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Scott Hope" Willow repeated, frowning slightly. She was sure Buffy was wearing her 'thinking about boys' face.

"Oh, right," Buffy remembered, "No..."

"Well, who were you thinking about?" Willow pressed, thinking maybe Buffy had met someone else. She wanted to get as much girl talk as she could in before Xander and Oz showed up.

"Huh? Oh, Faith." Buffy replied truthfully, "why?"

"Faith?" Willow asked, surprised. She was sure that Buffy looked like she was thinking about some boy she was crushing on.

"Yeah, she stayed over last night after that badass super vamp destroyed her hotel room," Buffy said, unable to avoid smiling as she thought of Faith. "I was totally wrong about her, Will. She's really cu- uh, cool."

"Yeah?" Willow said, happy that Faith and Buffy were getting along well.

"Yeah," Buffy sighed, running over the events of the night one again. The way Faith felt in her arms, the way her skin felt against her lips...

Willow frowned. _There's the face again. The boys face. But she's thinking about Faith... Huh._ She shook her head, figuring she must be imagining things. "Did she have to sleep on that uncomfortable mattress in the guest room?" Willow chuckled, "I remember last time I stayed over, my back hurt for a week!"

"Huh? Oh, no, mom has a bunch of art in it, so she slept with me," Buffy said quickly, reddening slightly when she realized what she had said.

Willow, ever the mathematician, quickly put two and two together. _So they slept in the same bed, and now Buffy gets all daydreamy thinking about her? _"Interesting," Willow told Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused.

"You and Faith," Willow replied.

"Me and Faith what?" Buffy asked.

"You and Faith, with the smoochies possibly?"

Cordelia, who had been tuning out their conversation, suddenly perked up now that something interesting was being discussed.

Buffy's face got bright red. "Wha? Uh..I- what?" she stammered.

Willow laughed. "Come on, Buffy, I know your 'daydreaming about boys face.' Although I guess now it's more of a 'daydreaming about Faith' face..."

"Huh?" Buffy said, still flustered.

"So you and Faith?" Cordelia mused, "I can see it."

"Huh?" Buffy repeated.

Cordelia shrugged, "Why not? Between you and me and the entire school, Scott Hope is B-o-r-i-n-g! Plus, Faith _is_ kind of a hottie. And it's not like being a lesbian is gonna effect your already non-existent popularity anyway."

"Maybe she has a point Buff somewhere in there," Willow agreed, "doesn't the slayer-connection thing pretty much make you two soul mates anyway?"

Buffy just stared, wondering what was going on with Willow. "You too?!"

Willow laughed. "What? I can't be all 'go you and Faith hooking up'?"

Buffy shook her head. "I...I mean, I just never thought you..." Buffy trailed off.

"What, think about two girls together?" Willow asked. "Hey, I'm just sayin', don't fight it if that's what you feel, Buff."

Buffy just stared at Willow, although she thought to herself that her and Cordelia's words were making quite a bit of sense...

* * *

Buffy didn't see Faith again until after school. She was a little worried that it might be awkward between them after the previous night's cuddle session, but it wasn't; if anything, they were even closer and friendlier than before. Buffy was completely relaxed around Faith and they ended up hanging out for the entire day. They ate together, watched some TV, went back to Faith's hotel to grab the rest of her clothes, ate some more, and finally went slaying together. It was the best day that Buffy could remember having in a long time, and she eventually began to let Willow and Cordelia's words sink in. Buffy had to admit that maybe there was something there between her and Faith... maybe she did want Faith like that...

So when Buffy learned that her mom still hadn't cleaned anything out of the spare bedroom, she was secretly kind of glad. She and Faith were going to be sleeping together again! Buffy really hoped that the cuddling wouldn't just be a one time thing, because she was having difficulty getting the feel of Faith's body out of her mind.

"B!" Faith nearly yelled, breaking Buffy out of her fantasy land. The slayers had just finished a post-slayage dinner and were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Wha, huh?" Buffy asked, shaking away the remnants of her 'I want to snuggle with Faith' thoughts.

"I said, 'what do ya wanna do now'?" Faith rolled her eyes.

Buffy yawned, "I dunno, I'm kinda tired..."

"C'mon B, no school tomorrow, so you can sleep in, too..." Faith pouted, turning her deep brown eyes towards Buffy.

Buffy felt all her willpower vanish instantly, "Yeah, ok, whatcha wanna do?" _I can think of some things... No! Bad Mind!_

"I dunno B, that's why I asked you," Faith chuckled, "my experience the past couple days tells me ol' Sunny D tends to not have too much going on past midnight besides vamps, so I think we're gonna havta entertain ourselves." Faith said the last part with a suggestive wink, causing Buffy to almost pass out.

"Um... movie!" Buffy sputtered out, happy that she had said something. Faith agreed, and the slayers made their way to the living room. "I think I'm gonna change into my pajamas, Faith, you want to borrow a pair?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure B," Faith said absentmindedly and followed Buffy up the stairs. When they got up to Buffy's room, the blonde quickly located a couple pairs of pajamas and handed one over to Faith. Faith looked at the proffered nightwear and gave a quick eyebrow raise. "Uh, B? What the hell are these?"

"Hm?" Buffy asked, looking at the pair of pajamas in Faith's hand.

Faith alternated glances between the flannel pajamas in her hand and Buffy's confused face. "I mean, why do you have pajamas with pictures of raw fish on them?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone always ask that?"

Faith shrugged and pealed her tank top off to put on the pajamas. Buffy's eyes went huge and her face instantly reddened as Faith exposed her breasts. Buffy realized her mouth was hanging open, but she didn't think she had enough motor control to close it. Faith's breasts were...perfect. They were perfectly rounded, and they looked soft but firm, just like the rest of Faith's body. And her dark little nipples looked just a little hard... Buffy wanted to touch them so bad, but figured that would turn out badly. And again, that would require motor control.

Faith looked over at Buffy as she slid her arms through the pajama top. Her face twisted into a pleased smirk as she saw Buffy staring at her. "See anything you like B?" she whispered huskily.

That comment made Buffy snap out of it a little. She turned away, embarrassed at being caught, but also secretly pleased at Faith's flirty reaction. "Uh..." she mumbled, trying to think of an explanation that would explain her agape mouth and stare.

Faith just laughed, not wanting to put Buffy on the spot. "It's cool, B. I know I've got a great rack." She was very pleased at this new development.

"Uh..." Buffy said again, not quite ready for real words yet. Faith smiled widely and quickly buttoned the pajama top, being sure to leave the top couple undone so Buffy would be able to see some cleavage. She then pulled down her leather pants, causing Buffy to let out a little yelp as she revealed her panties, and put on the yummy sushi pajama bottoms.

"Alright B, I'll be downstairs picking out a movie, yeah?" Faith said, realizing Buffy wasn't going to give her the same kind of show she had just given.

"Uh... K," Buffy replied, slowly gaining control of her faculties. Her insides did a little happy dance against her will: _Yay! I can picture Faith's boobs anytime I want to! _Buffy smiled and quickly changed before heading down to join her partner slayer.

Buffy went downstairs to find Faith sitting on the couch under a blanket. "What're we watching?" she asked Faith as she sat close enough to share the blanket.

Faith smiled as she felt Buffy's outer thigh press against hers. "You'll see, B" she said mysteriously as she hit play on the VCR remote. Buffy gave a small grin over at the brunette, thinking she looked unfathomably cute sitting there in her sushi pajamas all curled up under a blanket.

The TV began to play a creepy organ score and showed a dark castle illuminated by lightning strikes. "Aww Faithy, a horror movie?" Buffy whined.

Faith grinned, "Chill, B. It's about vampires, maybe we'll get some pointers. 'Sides, all your other movies are crappy romantic comedies," she said with an eye roll.

"Hey! They are not crappy!" Buffy pouted.

"'Course not, B" Faith smirked, leaning her shoulder into Buffy's playfully. Buffy breathed sharply as she felt some of Faith's weight lean against her, willing her to stay put. When Faith didn't make a move to move upright again, Buffy leaned her body even deeper into Faith's, savoring every inch of contact along their arms.

As the slayers watched the movie, which unfortunately did not give them a whole lot of slaying tips, Buffy became engrossed. Not in the movie, but in maximizing contact with Faith. Every time something scary happened, she would grab onto Faith's arm and bury her head into the girl's neck. Faith would just smile and rub Buffy's arm gently. Pretty soon, Buffy gave up the admittedly flimsy 'scary part' excuse and kept her arm wrapped around Faith's body and her head resting on Faith's shoulder. Faith, far from minding, pulled Buffy even closer to her and wrapped an arm around the blonde slayer's waist.

About halfway through the movie, Faith laid down on the coach and Buffy followed. After some fidgeting, Buffy lay completely behind Faith with her arms wrapped tightly around the other girl. Faith snuggled back into Buffy's body, the top of her head resting right under Buffy's chin. The slayers watched the rest of the movie like that, peacefully enjoying the feel and smell of each other, both privately thinking there was nowhere else they would rather be.

As the credits began to roll, Buffy sighed in contentment at the feel of Faith in her arms. As the brunette slayer gazed up at Buffy sleepily, Buffy felt her heart melt at how adorable she looked. Faith, the super badass slayer, looked so cute, so harmless, as she lay in Buffy's arms with her deep brown eyes glazed with sleepiness.

"Mmm, I'm tired as fuck, B" Faith yawned, stretching out her arms a little. Buffy giggled, thinking that even Faith's frequent swearing was endearing.

"Hmm, let's get up to bed then," Buffy said, giving Faith's body a quick squeeze before she released her. Faith just nodded and hopped up from the couch. She offered a hand to help Buffy up, which Buffy thought was a subtle sign of Faith's sweetness and thoughtfulness. She was also very happy at how affectionate Faith could be once her guard was down.

Buffy smiled, thinking about how glad she was that she and Faith were getting along so well. Even though Buffy had just decided to be nicer to Faith a little more than 24 hours ago, Buffy thought they had cultivated a deep, lasting friendship. _And maybe more..._

After she got up from the couch with Faith's help, she made no move to let go of Faith's hand, and so the two girls held hands as they slowly made their way up to Buffy's room. Buffy silently thanked her mom for forgetting to clean up the guest room again; she couldn't imagine having to separate herself from Faith now. Once they got into Buffy's room and closed the door, the slayers collapsed onto the bed. After slowly inching their way up the bed and crawling under Buffy's warm comforter, the girls turned to face each other. "Hey," Buffy whispered, her face so close to Faith's that their noses were almost touching.

"Hey" Faith repeated softly, losing herself in Buffy's hazel eyes.

"So... goodnight," Buffy purred, and softly nuzzled the end of her nose against Faith's. She then rolled onto her back, gently pulling Faith with her so that the dark-haired slayer lay half on top of her. Faith's head rested on Buffy's shoulder, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, and a leg draped itself over her. Buffy felt like she was enveloped in a Faith cocoon, conscious of every part of the girl's body that touched hers.

Buffy was delighted when she heard Faith sigh in contentment; she was even able to feel the girl's hot breath on her neck. "Night, B" Faith said softly as she snuggled even deeper into Buffy. Buffy could feel Faith's soft hair tickling her skin, and the brunette was giving her butterfly kisses every time she blinked. Then, when Buffy thought that there was no way that she could feel any snugglier, Faith gave Buffy's neck a soft kiss, sending waves of pleasant shocks throughout her body.

"Mmm," Buffy purred, squeezing Faith's body tighter to her own. She then raised her head enough to deliver a quick peck to Faith's cheek, feeling another rush of tingles as she settled back into her snuggly position. Slowly, the slayers began to drift off, happy and comfortable in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning, Faith was uncharacteristically the first to awaken. Although to be fair, it was almost noon. Faith gently shifted her body as she blinked her eyes open, immediately conscious of Buffy laying under her. Faith slowly took in the sensations of Buffy's arms wrapped tightly around her; of Buffy's apple-scented shampoo; the feel of Buffy's soft neck against her lips...

Not daring to move for fear of waking Buffy up, Faith slowly thought about the previous day's events. Here she was, snuggled up tightly with Buffy, a girl who Faith had previously pegged as the 'no experimentation' type, or the sort of girl that would get all freaked and weirded out at the mere suggestion of a little girl on girl action...

Of course, they hadn't exactly done anything, Faith thought. Just a lot of cuddling. Which also threw Faith for a loop. _She_ wasn't exactly the cuddly kind of girl... Hell, before two nights ago, she couldn't remember the last time she slept in bed with someone for the whole night. And she hadn't even slept- slept with Buffy! Still, she had to admit that the last two nights were pretty special. Being here with Buffy like this made her feel so happy... and safe.

"Thanks" she whispered, gently kissing Buffy's neck again. Faith grinned, thinking this was everything she could ever want. Well, almost everything. _Now I've just gotta convince her she wants the whole girl on girl package_ she thought, knowing that she would have to tread carefully. Faith figured that Buffy's actions the past couple of days meant that she was somewhat attracted to her, but also knew that she couldn't afford to be as forcefully seductive as she normally was. Buffy was the kind of girl that would require a more nuanced approach.

Buffy, who had actually woken up a minute or so before but was still feigning sleep, felt her heart swell at Faith's thanks and her gentle kiss. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a partially embellished yawn to let her fellow slayer know she was awake. Faith brought her head up to smile at Buffy, making no effort to untangle their bodies.

"Morning," Buffy yawned again, taking a moment to lose herself in Faith's chocolatey eyes. Then, still under the influence of Faith's hypnotic pupils, she impulsively leaned forward to give Faith a quick peck on the lips. The contact just lasted a second, but Buffy felt a million different sensations and her lips burned as she pulled them back. _Holy shit I just kissed Faith! _She looked at Faith in a slight panic, hoping that she hadn't done anything too rash.

Faith—after recovering from both the shock that Buffy had actually just kissed her as well as the massive amount of sensations involved in said kissing—managed to play it cool. She gave a little smile, and leaned in slowly to repeat Buffy's action. Like Buffy, she just let their lips brush a second before pulling back, and, even though she was sorely tempted to let her lips linger, Faith kept control. She wanted to let Buffy know that she wanted it too, but that she would be happy to let Buffy take the lead once she figured out exactly what she wanted.

When Faith pulled her lips back, she replied "morning" softly and gave what she hoped was a tender, and not lustful, smile. Buffy's eyes lit up at both Faith's reciprocation and her gentle look. Neither slayer moved for a while, both of them just basking in the afterglow of their first kisses. Buffy let one of her hands trace patterns on Faith's back while Faith played with the material of Buffy's pajamas. Neither girl wanted to speak for fear of ruining the moment; it was just too perfect.

They almost jumped when they heard a loud knock at the door. "Buffy, are you up?" Joyce called.

Faith made a move to get off Buffy, but Buffy just shook her head and held the girl tighter. "Mom, it's Saturday! We're still sleeping!" she complained through the door.

While she couldn't see it, Buffy knew her mom was rolling her eyes on the other side of the door. "Buffy, it's past noon, are you two going to sleep all day? You promised that you would help clean the house!"

"Slayers need their sleep, mom!" Buffy replied, "we'll be down in another hour or so!" Faith chuckled and smiled at Buffy, realizing happily that this meant another hour with Buffy, just the two of them.

"Alright, fine!" Joyce said. Buffy could hear her grumbling about them sleeping all day as she walked back downstairs.

Buffy turned to Faith, "Um, unless you wanted to get up now?" she asked, unable to keep the pleading look out of her eyes.

"'Course not, B," Faith replied. "I'd never leave a pretty girl's arms before I had to," she added with a wink.

Buffy blushed, but was inwardly pleased. _Faith called me pretty! Yay!_ "Have you, um, been in bed with lots of pretty girls?" Buffy asked a little awkwardly.

"None as pretty as you," Faith flirted back.

Buffy blushed again_, _but smiled inwardly at Faith's sweetness. Plus, what she had suggested about her sexuality made Buffy's brain buzz with excitement. "Um, so Faith, are you... ya know... gay?" Buffy asked nervously. She was pretty sure that her tone had a hopeful note, too.

Faith didn't miss it, either. "No, I like guys," Faith replied, causing Buffy's face to fall slightly, "...but I do like girls way better!" she added with another flirty grin, causing Buffy to perk back up. "How 'bout you, B, ever been with another chick?" Faith figured she knew the answer, but what the hell—might as well ask.

"I...um, I've never...before... with a girl..." Buffy mumbled nervously. As she trailed off, she looked into Faith's eyes and was caught off guard. Faith's dark eyes contained such warmth, such beauty that Buffy immediately relaxed. "But, Faith... you do make me feel something," Buffy continued shyly, "you make me feel... good. Happy, and, um, fluttery..." Buffy frowned, trying to find the right words. "I guess what I'm saying is... I think I like you, Faith. I feel drawn to you in a way that I've never really felt before..."

Faith smiled and gently caressed Buffy's cheek with her right hand. "Well I'm pretty into you, too" she admitted with a smile.

"Faith," Buffy whispered, "... let's kiss again."

Faith grinned and slowly brought her lips down to Buffy's. Their first contact was chaste, like their good morning kisses earlier had been. The difference was this time Faith let her lips linger. Slowly, Faith opened her mouth, gently dragging her bottom lip against Buffy's, sparks flying at the contact. Next, she let her tongue gently work its way out of her mouth and up against Buffy's lips, teasing them open. Buffy accepted Faith's tongue almost at once, opening her lips so that Faith could taste the inside of her mouth. Buffy moaned as Faith shot her tongue inside Buffy's mouth, slowly exploring before teasing Buffy's tongue. Buffy instinctively brought her tongue to meet Faith's, wanting to taste every inch of it. The slayers kissed passionately, swirling their tongues around each others mouths. Faith pushed her body into Buffy's, trying to sink deeper into her hot, wet mouth. Neither girl had ever felt anything so powerful.

When they finally broke apart for air, they were completely flushed. "Wow..." was all Buffy could say.

"Yeah, that was wow," Faith replied. "So...more wow?"

Buffy grinned and nodded before crashing their lips back together. Their tongues quickly found each other, and the slayers were once again lost in their own world.

The slayers spent another hour and a half in bed, holding each other, kissing each other, just being close to each other. Just being together. After a particularly intense bout of kissing, Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy and laid her head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy smiled as she felt Faith's dark hair spill over her shoulders.

_RING_

"Ugh" Faith groaned.

_RING_

"Faithy, can you get it?" Buffy asked sweetly, her eyes still closed.

"It's your phone, B" Faith replied, giving Buffy's body a gentle squeeze.

_RING_

"Yeah, but I'm so comfy and you're closer" Buffy pouted, leaning over to give Faith a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm... yeah okay B," Faith relented and grabbed the phone off the hook. _Goddamn it, an hour making out with Buffy and I'm already whipped!_.

"Yo" Faith said into the receiver.

"Uh, Buffy?" Willow said from the other end.

"That you Red?" Faith said.

"Faith?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, you... need B?" Faith asked. While Faith was talking to Willow, Buffy had began lavishing kisses on the side of Faith's face, nearly causing her to drop the receiver when Buffy softly licked behind her ear.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks" Willow said.

Faith handed the receiver over to Buffy, who laid her head down on Faith's chest as she said hello to Willow.

"Is what I think is happening really happening?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Well Will, what do you think is happening?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"Smoochies" Willow replied.

"It's possible" Buffy admitted, looking up at Faith who was gently caressing her hair. Buffy knew Faith could hear Willow because of their slayer hearing, but she was acting like she had no idea what they were talking about.

Willow let out a squeal in response, which Faith would have heard even if she wasn't a slayer.

"Ow, Will! Kinda got the whole supernatural hearing going on here" Buffy said, rubbing her ear.

"Oh, sorry Buff. How is she? I mean, how is it? No, I mean how is she with it... ya know, the smoochies" Willow babbled.

Buffy looked up at Faith again, who was once again acting like she couldn't hear. She waited until Faith met her eyes before replying to Willow. "Amazing. I've never felt anything like it..." Buffy replied truthfully. Faith's face lit up with a huge smile.

Buffy could hear Willow's shiver on the other end of the line. "Really? Is it 'cos she's a girl? OH! Or maybe because she's a slayer?"

"No Will, I think it's because she's Faith." Buffy met Faith's massive smile with one of her own.

"Oh my god Buffy, that's so romantic!" Willow said.

"Yeah" Buffy agreed. The line fell silent for a moment. "Uh, Will? What were you calling about? Kinda wanting to get smoochy with Faith some more."

"Uh...OH! Well, I called 'cos Giles wants to meet. S'posed to be some evil brewing tonight."

"K, Tell him the chosen two will be there in an hour...um, maybe an hour and a half." Buffy grinned sheepishly up at Faith. Faith was also grinning, and it wasn't just because Buffy implied there would be at least another hour of making out.

_The Chosen Two. _Faith felt like she was a part of something; that she and Buffy really were going to be a team. This is what she had really wanted when she came looking for Buffy in Sunnydale, but she couldn't believe she was really able to get it...

"The chosen two huh? I like that." Willow smiled on the other end.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Oh, and thanks, Will."

"For what?"

"Giving me a little push yesterday. Who knows how long I would've ignored what I felt for Faith."

"Hey, after seeing the look on your face when you were thinking about her, I'm totally push girl." Willow said.

"Well thanks again. And I guess I should thank Cordy, too," Buffy frowned slightly at the thought. "Anyway," she perked back up, "I'll see you in a bit, gonna make out with the hot slayer in my bed now!"

As soon as she dropped the phone, she crushed her lips against Faith's. Her body exploded with wonderful sensations as her tongue once again met Faith's. The slayers' kisses were hungry and needy even though they hadn't stopped kissing for more than a couple of minutes. Buffy realized the rest of her life would probably be like this—like every second she wasn't kissing Faith was wasted.

Faith felt the same way as Buffy's tongue darted into her mouth, taking some time to reacquaint itself with all the nooks and crannies before tussling with Faith's tongue. She could feel the passion coming from Buffy, but it came with a soft, caring side that she had never felt from anyone before. Faith realized she was completely infatuated with Buffy, and it was kind of scary. Faith had never felt this way before about anyone, but now all she wanted was Buffy. To be with her for as long as possible...

When the slayers finally broke apart, gasping for air, they remained in each others arms. They lay on their sides, their noses almost touching. Looking deep into Buffy's eyes, which Faith saw were a magnificent shade of emerald from the angle she was at, Faith gave Buffy a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. Buffy sighed happily at Faith's sweetness.

"You're such a cutie" Buffy purred.

Faith chuckled. "Don't think I've heard that one before."

"Well you are. My little cutie." Buffy blushed. "Uh, I mean...I...not that you're mine like all possessive.. uh, I mean, I'm not all posses-o-girl, just...I mean-"

Faith silenced Buffy's rambling with a deep kiss. She had been kind of flattered by Buffy's words, and even though she had always tried to ensure that she never belonged to anyone for any reason, this felt different. Everything about Buffy felt different...

"Chill, B. I don't mind." Faith said.

Buffy smiled. "Really? I just... I don't think I can not be with you, ya know?"

"Yeah, B, I feel the same," Faith admitted.

"Then I'm yours, Fai.," Buffy said before pulling Faith into another series of tender kisses.

Before they knew it, another hour had passed and they needed to get out of bed. Before she opened her door to head downstairs, Buffy paused, drawing Faith into yet another kiss. "Uh, Faith..." she started after their lips separated, "so I'm not trying to be all 'commitment girl' here, but... well, does this mean...are we...uh, can we be... girlfriends?"

Faith chuckled, and kissed Buffy before nodding. "Sure B, though I feel like 'girlfriend' comes with certain... perks." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Buffy laughed and playfully punched Faith's shoulder. "As a matter of fact, F, it does."

"Oh yeah?" Faith asked as she moved closer to Buffy. "What are the Buffy Summers girlfriend perks?"

"Well," Buffy grinned, "let's just say that hunger won't be the only post-slayage craving that we can take care of together..."

Faith's eyes went huge and she immediately grabbed Buffy and tossed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. "Alright B, let's perk it up!"

Buffy laughed, and quickly rolled Faith over so that she was on top. "We will, Faith. But tonight... when we're not rushed. I... I wanna savor it..."

Faith sighed and reached up to kiss Buffy. "Yeah, you're right B. No way in hell we'd make that meeting with G man..." she said when their lips parted.

"Not a chance" Buffy smiled. "Now let's go get some food."

"That might be the sexist thing I've ever heard you say."

Buffy laughed, hopped off Faith, and reached her hand down to help the brunette up. They continued to hold hands as they walked downstairs and went into the kitchen where Joyce was sitting with her own lunch. Faith made a move to let go of Buffy's hand, figuring Buffy wasn't quite ready to have this conversation with her mom, but Buffy held on tighter. The slayers stood there in the kitchen as Joyce glanced at the clock and then pointedly at them.

"Yeah, yeah, we slept in," Buffy pouted, "We're slayers mom! We have... ya know... metabolism stuff... sometimes we need more sleep than normal people."

Joyce just rolled her eyes. "Alright, sit down girls. I'll make you some lunch."

"Thanks mom!" Buffy said happily.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs S." Faith took a seat next to Buffy, still holding her hand under the table.

"Oh, Faith, I should be able to get that stuff cleaned out of the spare bedroom today so you can sleep in there tonight."

"Ya know, mom, don't even worry about it," Buffy let out a little too quickly, "my bed's huge; Faith can just stay with me again"

Joyce turned to look at Buffy with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, don't worry Mrs S; Buffy's room is five by five." Faith confirmed, quite a bit more subtly than Buffy.

Joyce continued to stare suspiciously while the two slayers tried to look as innocent as possible. "Okay, whatever you want," she finally conceded.

_Whew_Buffy thought, realizing this would save them a lot of sneaking back and forth between each others rooms at night.

When the slayers finished lunch, they turned to go to school to check with Giles. Joyce held Buffy back a second.

"Buffy, I'm not stupid. I can tell somethings going on with you and Faith."

"Mom-"

"Buffy, just listen a second. I know you've never been really open with me about your relationships, and that's normal, but don't hide what you have with Faith because you think I won't approve. She's a sweet girl, and I just want you to be happy. I'll even let the sleeping arrangement thing slide for a little while longer. Just don't ever treat her differently than you would a _boy_friend just because you're afraid of what someone might think. I'm not saying you are or even that you would, but don't let other people's problems get in the way of how you want to act with Faith. And you know that I love you no matter who you're with, okay Buffy? Now hurry up and meet with your friends."

Buffy smiled, "thanks mom."

()()()()

It was late when Buffy and Faith finally got back home after finding and killing a whole nest of vamps. Just finding the vamps had been hard enough, but since Giles, Xander, and Willow had been with them the whole day, they couldn't exactly keep up with the amount of kissage they wanted to. It wasn't that they didn't know—Willow had quickly told Xander and he had let it slip out in front of Giles—but they still figured the others wouldn't appreciate a display. Well, Giles most certainly wouldn't.

So once they got back home, they quickly made up for lost time and began reacquainting their lips and tongues. As they made their way up to Buffy's room, Faith began nibbling on Buffy's neck, which was pretty much the best thing Buffy had ever felt. Although she was sure it was soon to be topped once she got Faith into her room...

When the slayers got upstairs, Buffy scooped Faith into her arms and pressed a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. "You make me so happy."

Faith smiled as she felt the warmth of Buffy's arms engulf her. She gently kissed Buffy back, taking it slowly for now. They would have plenty of time to explore each other later. "I know what you mean, B..." She kissed her again.

"Is it okay with you if we just stay up here forever?" Buffy sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into Faith's body.

"Yeah" Faith breathed, "forever's good." Buffy smiled again, loving the feel of Faith's breath on her neck.

"Good," Buffy said, closing her eyes so that all of her already heightened senses could be dedicated to the feel and smell of Faith curled up next to her. She slowly drew Faith into another deep kiss.

"I...I think I'm in love with you" Buffy whispered when their lips parted. She never knew a person could smile as big as Faith did. Buffy placed quick kisses on each of Faith's dimples, absolutely loving how cute they made her look.

"Well that kinda works out, cuz I think I'm in love with you too, B." Faith responded breathlessly.

And no more words were needed.

The End


	4. Helpless

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! This chapter also cheats a little with the ending and starts right after Quinton Travers leaves Buffy and Giles in the library (well, once we get Faith there anyway!)._

"**Helpless"**

It was already late when Faith's ride dropped her off at Sunnydale High. Glancing up at the school, the dark slayer figured that Giles and Buffy would still be up training or saving the world or something, so she might as well put in an appearance. She hadn't been in town for a little while—she had been in L.A for a few days with a group of UC Sunnydale students she had met the previous week at the Bronze. After she drank them all under the table, they had invited her out to house that belonged to friend of theirs for a few days to party. It had been alright, but Faith quickly got bored with all their preppy bullshit and was happy when they had to go back to Sunnydale. Faith kinda felt bad about leaving without telling Buffy or anyone, but she figured they could handle whatever the old Hellmouth could throw at them for a couple of days. After all, Buffy was the chosen one and she was just the happy little accident. At least that's how everyone else treated her...

Still, Faith couldn't deny that she felt a connection with Buffy, and she knew the blonde felt it somewhat too. Thing is, she figured Buffy just chalked it up to them both being slayers, but Faith knew it went deeper, at least on her end. At first it had been simple lust—she had always had a weakness for petite blondes that liked to act all goody-goody— but lust soon developed into confusing emotions that Faith didn't really understand. Emotions that she thought she had managed to shut off years ago... Faith had been able to ignore them for awhile, even trying to convince herself that it was just the slayer bond thing, but she soon had to face the fact that she actually liked Buffy. Maybe it was even that other, way scarier L-word. So Faith had dealt with it the only way she knew how—by running away, retreating further back into herself. Hence her unannounced trips away from Sunnydale.

Yet she always managed to find herself back in town and the first thing she always did was to look up Buffy. So when she had been asked where she wanted to be dropped off, Sunnydale High was her first choice. She knew that if Buffy wasn't there, she would wind up at the Bronze or the Cemetery, making some excuse to herself about why she needed to be there, just to try and find Buffy. Just to see that shiny blonde hair and bronzed skin, the way her hazel eyes sparkled in the light, or how that reddish hue that would creep across her cheeks whenever Faith said something dirty. To take a mental snapshot so she'd have something fresh to fantasize about or just to think about as she fell asleep.

So here she was, walking up the pathway to the front doors. Before she had a chance to check if the doors were unlocked, though, she could sense someone about to come through the other side. She knew it wasn't Buffy since she wasn't getting the pleasant tingles she would always feel in the back of her neck whenever the blonde was close. Since she wasn't sure who it was, she ducked behind a tall hedge to wait them out.

And it wasn't anyone she knew; it was a fat old guy who Faith thought looked like he was a huge dick. Like a cop or a judge or something. Not wanting to deal with any authority figures that late at night, Faith waited it out and let him pass before ducking into the school.

The light to the library still on and as soon as she entered the main hallway, she felt the familiar tingles that meant Buffy was there, too. Faith forgot about the weird old guy and grinned, looking forward seeing the blonde even though she'd probably be pissed Faith had taken off for a few days without saying anything.

But her grin quickly faded when she entered the library and saw how beat up Buffy looked. Faith had never seen so much blood on the girl—their slayer healing usually kept them from looking too bad. Buffy had a huge gash on her forehead that Faith couldn't believe hadn't started to close up and several other cuts and bruises.

Faith's heart sank, realizing that it was partially her fault Buffy had gotten hurt. If she had been here, this wouldn't have happened. Faith ran up to the blonde, pushing her way past Giles who was holding a washcloth. All she saw was Buffy...

"B! God, what the fuck happened?" Faith let out, running up to where Buffy was sitting and kneeling beside her.

Buffy looked up and was about to curse at Faith for being away when they could have used her help, but stopped when she saw the look in her eyes. Buffy had never seen Faith like this: her face was scrunched up in concentration, and her chocolate-colored eyes were wide with concern, tenderness, and something else that Buffy couldn't quite believe... If she didn't know better, she would have thought she saw love in Faith's eyes as the younger girl appraised her condition. Buffy could tell Faith was becoming more distressed when she didn't answer and could almost see a pool of dampness growing in her eyes. Buffy was shocked. It was like Faith's normal tough exterior was completely gone...

When Buffy still didn't answer, Faith turned to Giles, "what the hell is the matter with her? Why aren't these cuts closing?"

Giles just looked down in shame.

Faith remembered the guy walking out of the school right when she had gotten there. She stood up, her eyes blazing with hate. It had to be him, because those wounds were unbelievably fresh; there was no way Buffy's slayer healing wouldn't have already kicked in if they hadn't just happened. "Who was he? I saw 'em when I was leaving." She turned back to Buffy and fired more questions, "where can I find him? What is he, some kinda demon?"

Buffy shook her head as she finally regained her voice. "The council. He's from the watchers council. They did a test on me for my birthday... they took away my powers and I had to fight this crazy vampire..."

Faith was furious and was about to run after him, but stopped once she realized how hurt and helpless Buffy had sounded when she had said that. Faith's anger quickly faded and her only concern became comforting Buffy. Faith had never felt like Buffy needed her before, but she knew that she did now. And Faith was going to give her all that she could. "So you don't have your powers?"

Buffy shook her head. Faith gently put her hand on top of Buffy's and looked up into her eyes as a tear started to roll down her face. Faith's heart lurched and she gently wiped Buffy's tear away with her other hand. Buffy couldn't believe how gentle Faith was being; she smiled at the girl, silently thanking her. Faith smiled back, overcome with emotion.

Giles got up to get a fresh washcloth and another bowl of water for Buffy's wounds. He was slightly surprised when Faith grabbed the washcloth, dipped it into the water, and lightly dabbed the prominent wound Buffy had on her forehead. Buffy winced, causing Faith to pause and look on in concern. She wanted to make sure she didn't hurt her. Buffy just nodded, silently telling Faith she could continue. Faith sat down so that she could better reach Buffy's face and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Faith worked slowly and carefully to clean out all of Buffy's wounds. Buffy was overwhelmed at the amount of tenderness her dark counterpart was showing her, which she had to admit that it was kind of nice. Faith's presence was really comforting to her right now. Buffy wasn't sure if it was partially their slayer bond that made her feel like this, or if it was just the shock of seeing this new caring side of Faith, but she really wanted to stay close to the other slayer.

When Faith had finished, Buffy looked back into her eyes briefly, noting how powerful her gaze was. How deep her brown eyes were... "Thank you, Faith." Buffy said meaningfully, lightly squeezing Faith's hand.

Faith gave her a small smile, nodded, and gently squeezed Buffy's hand back.

"Um, can you walk me home?" Buffy asked tentatively, "I don't think I'm in the condition for anymore fights..."

"Yeah, of course B." Faith said softly, helping Buffy up from her seat. _I'll always protect you,_ she thought.

Buffy turned to Giles as she and Faith were walking out the door, "see you Monday." She was still angry with him, but she also knew that he cared for her and knew that forgiveness would come.

Giles just nodded, not knowing what he could say to make it better.

Faith had an arm around Buffy as they walked, steadying her. Buffy was resting her head on Faith's shoulder, realizing for the first time how comforting the girl's smell was. Hints of vanilla and cinnamon along with sweat and the faint whiff of cigarette smoke all rolled together, making Buffy feel a little light-headed. But it was kind of nice, as was the feel of Faith's strong shoulder supporting her.

"I... I'm so sorry I left town, B..." Faith finally murmured as they got outside of the school.

"It's okay, Faith." Buffy whispered in response. She couldn't be mad at her anymore... especially not while she was being so sweet.

"I, uh, promise I won't leave again... least not without sayin' something," Faith added, realizing that she really meant it. She had never considered that Buffy might actually need her. The thought of Buffy in trouble and not being able to help her made her heart clench.

"Thanks, Faith." Buffy responded, nuzzling her head deeper into Faith's shoulder.

The ambled along in silence for a little while, each feeling surprisingly comfortable in the presence of the other slayer. Buffy felt safe for the first time since she had lost her powers; she knew Faith would protect her.

When they got to Buffy's doorstep, the blonde turned towards Faith, her eyes showing both her pain and her need for comfort. "Faith... would you come in with me for a little while? I... I kinda don't want to be alone yet..."

Faith felt her heart break for Buffy. She knew what it was like to feel powerless and not want to be alone... She had felt like that pretty much her whole life up until she'd had her slayer powers activated. Then she'd just felt alone...

"Of course, B. Gotta clean up those cuts more anyways."

The two slayers climbed the stairs to Buffy's room quietly, not wanting to wake Joyce. Buffy knew her mom was pretty freaked about the whole crazy vampire ordeal and definitely needed her sleep. When they got into Buffy's room, Faith laid Buffy down gently and sat on the edge of the bed.

Buffy looked up and was once again struck by the compassion in Faith's eyes as the brunette examined her wounds again. Faith's fingers felt so soft and tender against her skin that Buffy involuntarily shivered. Without saying anything, Faith pulled a blanket over the blonde and went back to her examination.

"Wait here, be right back" Faith said after looking over all the cuts and bruises. She ducked her head back in a moment later. "Uh, B? Do ya have bandages somewhere? All I can find are small band-aids which ain't gonna cut it for that forehead..."

"In there." Buffy pointed to the large chest where she kept a lot of her slaying gear, including some medical supplies. Finding what she needed, Faith came back over and sat beside Buffy on the bed.

"Alright B, this is gonna sting like a bitch," Faith warned as she poured some antiseptic on a pad. Buffy nodded, her hand creeping out from under the covers to squeeze onto Faith. Faith linked their fingers together as she gently dabbed Buffy's wounds with the pad. Buffy winced and squeezed Faith's hands tighter as the antiseptic did its work.

"Worst is over," Faith reassured her as she bandaged up the bigger cuts. She then looked over her handiwork and seemed satisfied. Buffy smiled up at her as she tucked an errant strand of Buffy's hair behind her ear. Buffy was once again floored at how gentle and caring Faith had been throughout that entire process.

"Um, do you need anything else, B? I can get you some water or..." Faith trailed off, still staring at Buffy. Buffy felt her insides warm at how sweet Faith was being. She smiled tenderly up at the brunette and shook her head.

"Thanks, Faith. I think I'm okay. Although maybe a pair of pajamas?" Faith nodded, got up from the bed and walked over to Buffy's dresser and grabbed a pair. "Faith?" Buffy added quietly.

"Hmm?" Faith turned around to look at Buffy, pajamas in hand.

"Um, do you wanna maybe stay with me tonight? It's already kinda late and I don't want you to have to go all the way back to your hotel..." Buffy gave a hopeful smile, really just wanting Faith to stick around; she still wasn't ready to be alone quite yet.

Faith smiled widely at the offer. She nodded and grabbed another pair of pajamas for herself. "Yeah, I'll stay, B." She walked over to where Buffy lay and handed the girl her pajamas. "I'll go change in the bathroom, be right back," she said, kind of dazed thinking about spending the night next to Buffy.

When Faith came back into Buffy's room, the blonde slayer had already changed into her pajamas and pulled the covers up to her chest. Faith noticed she was pretty much in the center of the bed. Buffy patted the area right next to her and Faith crawled into bed, her shoulder and leg brushing against Buffy. Faith's nerves buzzed at the contact, thinking that Buffy felt amazing even through all this cloth.

Buffy sighed with satisfaction as she felt Faith's body beside her. She quickly shivered, even though the room was plenty warm. Faith turned on her side and put a hand on Buffy's forehead to see if she had a fever or something. "You okay, B?" she asked softly.

Buffy smiled at the girl's tenderness. She had been thinking something over and decided to just go ahead and ask what was on her mind. "Faith... can you just hold me for a little while?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Faith's heart pounded at the request. Still laying on her side, she gently snaked her arms around Buffy's waist, pulling the blonde toward her. She nearly gasped when Buffy rolled onto her side to face her, mushing their bodies even closer together in the process. Faith could feel Buffy's breasts resting against her own; could feel the blond's hot breath on her face. Still, Faith couldn't help tightening her grip, locking Buffy snugly against her body. Faith thought she looked so cute curled up against her like that. Buffy gazed into Faith's chocolatey eyes and smiled, feeling comfy all snuggled up to her fellow slayer. "Thanks, Faith..."

"For what, B?" Faith asked gently, thinking that she should be the one thanking Buffy. This wasn't exactly how her fantasies with Buffy usually went, but somehow just lying with her, comforting her, snuggling with her... this was even better. She was making Buffy feel safe, and that felt really good. Plus the feel and smell of Buffy's body enveloped her, touching her heart in a way that she had never felt before.

"For everything, Faith... being so sweet and gentle with me. Holding me... I... It's not a side of you I usually get to see. I like it, though." Buffy said shyly.

Faith gave a faint but genuine smile. "Well, B, this is kinda new territory for me too." She paused. "...and I think you're the only one that can bring it out," Faith admitted quietly. She immediately thought that she had revealed too much, but Buffy just smiled.

"I'm glad I did..." Buffy replied, meaning every word. Having Faith here with her, holding her; well, it felt amazing. Faith's body was really strong, but it was also soft and warm, especially when it was curled up into her own. She realized she liked the warmth and softness a lot.

The two slayers lay there for a few moments more, brown and hazel eyes locked together. Faith's hand lazily traced patterns on Buffy's back while Buffy wrapped her arms tighter around Faith. Without thinking, Faith leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Buffy's lips. Buffy nearly melted at the feeling; Faith's lips were so soft, and the warmth where they touched hers radiated through her whole body. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it was also the most wonderful kiss Buffy had ever had...

"Goodnight, Buffy," Faith whispered softly once she had pulled her lips back. She wasn't sure what had made her do it, but she just had to feel Buffy's lips, even for just a second. And it was worth it... Buffy's lips were everything that Faith had dreamed of and more.

Buffy smiled, shocked that Faith had kissed her. Even more than that, she was in shock about how good it felt... "Goodnight, Faith," she responded quietly. Then, overcome with emotion, she softly kissed Faith's lips in the same gentle manner. It was just as amazing, maybe even more so. She lost herself in the feel of Faith's velvety smooth lips, hardly believing that any one could feel so good. She let her lips linger longer than Faith had, wanting to experience as much of Faith's softness that she could. Finally, she pulled back and bent her head, gently nuzzling into Faith's neck.

Faith couldn't help but grin. Buffy had returned her kiss! She was wrapped up tightly with Buffy, sharing goodnight kisses! It felt unreal. Faith thought back to how the day began and how it had ended and couldn't believe how different it was. Faith could feel Buffy's hot breath on her neck now, and it felt so right. Eventually Buffy's breathing began to slow as she drifted off to sleep.

When Faith thought Buffy was asleep, she placed a soft kiss on the top of the girl's head and whispered "I love you," as quietly as she could. It was only in saying the words that Faith finally realized that they were true. All the feelings that she had been trying to run away from suddenly flooded her, making her feel panicked and overwhelmed, but also exhilarated. Buffy was able to tap into emotions that she hadn't used much, which felt kinda nice. She brushed one more tender kiss against Buffy's silky blonde hair before closing her eyes.

Buffy was stunned. She had almost been asleep when she had heard Faith's whispered declaration of love, but now her heart pounded at the implications.

_Faith loves me_? _How is that possible? She never showed any signs before..._ Then Buffy thought back on the last few months, remembering all the flirtations, the times they had gotten a little too close training, the post-slayage tension... _Okay, maybe she is... but that's so weird, I mean, I could never be in love with another girl..._ She realized she was an idiot as soon as she thought it. Faith was funny, strong, and absolutely gorgeous. Plus, she had shown tonight that there's more than just the tough-girl persona, too. Beneath that hard shell was an unbelievably sweet girl who would do anything for her. Who wouldn't love someone like that? And the feel of her lips, her arms... Turning these thoughts over in her head, Buffy replied aloud to Faith in the same quiet voice, "I love you, too"

Faith's heart started beating a hundred miles an hour. She looked down at the blonde in her arms and replied dumbfounded, "Huh? Um... really?" She thought she was lucky that her mouth had moved at all.

Buffy removed her head from Faith's neck and brought it up to her face. "Yep," she nodded, "I love you, Faith. I...I just realized I'm in love with you..."

Wasting no time, Faith brought their lips together again, only this time it was even more passionate. Buffy groaned as Faith's tongue darted into her mouth, giving her more pleasure than she thought possible. Faith's tongue gently circled Buffy's mouth, wanting to explore everywhere. Buffy quickly responded, meeting it with her own. Faith was pretty sure that the sparks flying between them could probably power Sunnydale for a week.

When they were forced to break apart for air, Faith grinned, "I love you so much!"

Buffy gave Faith another deep kiss and then snuggled deeper into Faith's body, letting the girl's warmth fill her heart.

The slayers continued to draw each other into bouts of kissing late into the night. When Buffy finally drifted off to sleep, Faith wrapped her arms around the currently powerless slayer and pressed a tender kiss into a mass of blonde hair. _I'll always protect you._

The End


	5. Amends

_A/N: Starts right at the end of_ Amends,_ with Buffy and Angel walking in the snow (but don't worry, we'll be rid of him momentarily!)_

"**Amends"**

"Goodbye." Buffy turned to Angel as they reached her house, the snow still falling around them.

"Goodbye?" Angel questioned.

Buffy took a deep breath. It was time to come out with something that had been tossing around in her mind for awhile now. The events of the last few hours had just clarified what she had known deep down since he had returned earlier that year. "Angel, I hope whatever power intervened up there made you realize how much the world needs you..." She took another long breath and steeled her nerves before continuing, "...but I don't think I do right now. I need... I dunno, I need just something else. I need something else and I don't even know what it is yet... Okay?"

Angel nodded, his face unreadable. "I know."

Buffy smiled. "So goodbye." She turned away and walked slowly up to her front door. When she turned around again, Angel was gone. She sighed. Even though a part of her was sad to realize that things were over with Angel, it also felt like a huge burden had been lifted. Things hadn't been the same since Angel had been back. She had changed; she was a different person now and she really did want... need... something different. _If only I knew what that was_, she thought to herself as she walked inside her house.

Although it was freezing outside, it felt nice and warm inside. The heater was rarely needed in Sunnydale, but this was definitely one of those days and Buffy could feel the hot air warm her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Joyce came out of the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

Buffy nodded, "Everything's fine."

Joyce looked unconvinced.

"Really," Buffy smiled, "everything is good."

Joyce narrowed her eyes. "It's that Angel again isn't it? Buffy, I-"

"Mom!" Buffy placed a reassuring hand on her mom's shoulder, "it was, but it's not a big. He and I are over, mom. We have been for awhile, even if I just realized it tonight, okay?"

Joyce smiled. "Okay. Breakfast will be ready in about half and hour. You want some coffee?"

"Nah," Buffy shook her head. She looked around. "So I see Faith took off sometime during the night..." She was a little upset, and not just because she had wanted Faith to watch over her mom, either. Somehow she had felt like Faith coming over the previous night had been a really big deal; like it meant something had changed between them. _Guess not_, Buffy thought to herself sullenly.

"No, she's out back." Joyce called out as she went back to check on something in the kitchen. "She stayed up with me all night."

"Really?" Buffy smiled excitingly, walking toward the back door, "I'll be back in a little bit."

After Buffy closed the door behind her and stepped onto the snow-covered porch with a powdery crunch, she paused to stare at Faith.

The dark slayer was sitting at the patio table with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, facing away from the house. Little flecks of unmelted snow dotted her dark hair and clothing as she looked out on the snow-covered trees and bushes out in the back yard. She had this deep smile on her face that Buffy had never seen before. She looked completely happy, almost like she was a little kid on, well, Christmas morning.

And she looked beautiful. The cold had turned her cheeks and the tip of her nose a light red, and the snow stood out vividly against her deep brown hair. Buffy realized that Faith kind of looked adorable when she was smiling, too. Especially when it wasn't her usual sarcastic smile, but this deep, genuine one that filled Buffy up with warm happiness.

"Hey, B" Faith greeted her softly without turning around.

"Hey, F" Buffy breathed as she walked over to sit beside her. She brushed off another one of the patio chairs and pulled it up right beside Faith's. "You, um, kinda look like you're in your element," she added shyly.

Faith turned to her and smiled even wider. "It reminds me of Boston. I've always loved the snow— Somethin' about the way it covers up all the streets and buildings and stuff always made me happy."

Buffy beamed at her. "I can tell. I've never seen you look like this. I...I think your happiness is contagious, too."

Faith took a drink of her coffee. "Wanna sip?" she asked, holding the cup out to Buffy, "nothin' better than hot coffee in this kinda weather."

Buffy nodded and took the cup, her finger brushing softly up against Faith's. She took a drink and could feel the warm liquid spreading throughout her body. "Thanks."

Faith nodded. "How'd everything go last night?"

Buffy shrugged, "There were these guys. Giles called 'em Harbin-somethings of the First. They kinda poisoned Angel's mind or something and made him relive Angelus stuff and made him want to kill himself. And he...he was going to do it, too! He wanted to just give up. So he stayed out until sunrise, but then, well..."

"It snowed," Faith murmured.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, "all magic-y. I'm afraid you better not get too used to it, cos it's not exactly a normal Sunnydale thing..."

Faith chuckled, "yeah, that's what your mom said."

Buffy turned toward her and placed a cold hand over one of Faith's, gently entwining their fingers. "Thanks for looking after her tonight, Faith. It really means a lot."

Faith smiled, her eyes meeting Buffy's. "Happy to, B."

Buffy looked down a little guiltily. "And I...I'm also sorry for not letting you in on more stuff, Faith. I promise to do better. I'll call it my new year's resolution," Buffy squeezed Faith's hand. "I really want us to be closer."

Faith nodded, "Me too, B."

A moment of comfortable silence passed before Buffy turned to Faith again, suddenly aware that they were still holding hands. "I...I also officially broke up with Angel," Buffy added quietly.

"You okay?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "I really am. It's kind of a load off to be honest. I think I knew deep down that it was never gonna work out anyway..."

"I'm glad," Faith smiled widely, "urm, that you're okay I mean," she quickly added.

"Thanks." Buffy studied her closely, wondering if she didn't detect something else in those big brown eyes. She did know that she wanted Faith to stick around so that she could find out, though. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk after breakfast?"

Faith nodded, "five by five, B."

Buffy giggled, "I still don't know what that means."

Faith just chuckled and squeezed Buffy's hand.

After eating, the slayers quickly dressed to go outside in the snow.

"Oh my god, B" Faith laughed as Buffy walked downstairs, "what the hell?" Buffy was wearing a massive pink winter coat that made her look like a gigantic puff ball, a pair of oversized mittens, a wool-knit ski cap, and a bright orange scarf.

"Don't make fun," Buffy pouted, "I get cold!"

"It's not the arctic circle, B!"

"Well, I also never get to accessorize with my winter things," she added sheepishly.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she held out a hand, which Buffy quickly took.

"You sure you don't wanna borrow some gloves or a scarf? I've got this blue scarf with polar bears on it that would look so cute on you..."

"B," Faith replied with exasperation, "if you try to play dress up with me one more time..."

"Okay, okay!"

The slayers stepped outside into the cold winter air. It had stopped snowing but a significant layer of white covered everything, giving Sunnydale an otherworldly look. The rest of the street was vacant and there wasn't a sound except for the soft crunch of the slayers' boots on the snow.

Faith's hand still buried in her mittin-clad one, Buffy lead them down the street slowly. The slayers remained in a comfortable silence at first, each reflecting on the morning's events and savoring her closeness with the other slayer. Moments of quiet tranquility like this didn't come around very often.

They were walking through a grassy park when Faith's foot slipped on a patch of ice, causing her to fall. Buffy, whose massive coat didn't exactly provide the best balance, quickly tumbled down ontop of her.

"Oof, Sorry Faith!" Buffy apologized as she landed on Faith. The girls froze as their eyes met, Buffy looking down timidly at Faith's soft, dark eyes and her teasing smile. How had she never noticed how beautiful Faith was before today? Sure, Faith's obvious hotness was always in the back of her mind somewhere, but this was different. She had first noticed it earlier when she was watching the brunette nurse that cup of coffee back at her house, but now it had hit her again, leaving her breathless. Faith was so beautiful... Buffy studied the girl's expressive eyebrows, her cute little nose, her plump red lips... everything was perfect. Buffy realized that if she were ever asked to pick what she thought the perfect looking girl would be like, she would just choose Faith.

Faith looked up curiously at Buffy, not quite sure what to make of the blonde's measured gaze and lack of movement. The dark slayer was rather cold lying there in the snow— particularly since she hadn't put on anything heavier than her normal jacket— but somehow she couldn't move. Buffy's strong gaze had her in some kind of a trance.

Suddenly Buffy was leaning forward with her eyes closed, and Faith could feel warm breath against her cold cheek. Faith thought with a flash of excited shock that Buffy was actually going to kiss her, but the blonde stopped just short. Her minty breath poured over Faith's lips and Faith yearned to lean forward and claim Buffy's adorable little mouth, but couldn't quite manage to work up the nerve.

Buffy too had chickened out. She had been leaning forward to kiss Faith, well aware that to do so was probably totally unacceptable. She and Faith were only marginally friends and even close friends didn't do what she wanted to do. Still, Faith's eyes had pulled her in and Buffy realized that she would give anything to taste Faith's lips. It was totally unlike her to want someone so bad so quickly— it had always taken her awhile to warm up to any kind of physical contact in her previous relationships— but there was something about Faith that was so different. Still, Buffy chickened out when her mind suddenly regained control over her body and reminded her that, among other things, Faith was different because she was a girl!

As this crisis played out in her mind, Buffy paused her advance. All her desire urged her to find out what Faith tasted like while her mind screamed objections at her. She blinked her eyes open and looked at Faith again from even closer proximity. Faith's almond-colored eyes were hazy with want while the rest of her face looked very, very confused. As Buffy continued to stare, and errant snowflake drifted from a tree above and landed on Faith's nose. Faith's nose twitched as it melted instantly, which Buffy decided was without a doubt the cutest thing she had ever seen.

She unthinkingly nuzzled her own nose against Faith's, needing some kind of contact to show the other slayer some of her new found affection. Faith's nose was cold from the chilly wind, but it quickly warmed as Buffy gently brushed hers up against it. As their noses touched, Buffy compromised on her earlier desire and softly grazed her lips against Faith's cheek. It too was cold, but Buffy's warm lips didn't mind.

The feel of Buffy's lips against her cheek managed to break Faith out of her daze and she turned into Buffy's next kiss and pressed her lips against the blonde's. She slowly pressed her mouth against Buffy's top and bottom lips in turn, enjoying the feel of their soft plumpness between her own lips. Buffy responded eagerly, her desire for the beautiful brunette overshadowing any previous concern. As Buffy returned Faith's tender kisses, the brunette's arms wrapped around her and reached a hand under Buffy's ski cap to run through her soft blonde hair.

As their kisses grew sloppier, Faith impatiently teased Buffy's tongue into her mouth and started to suck on it. Buffy moaned in delight and cupped Faith's face with her mitten-clad hands. As their tongues began to spar, Faith grabbed tightly onto the blonde and rolled her over so that she was on top. She used the additional leverage to deepen their kiss, still running her hands through Buffy's hair.

After a long bout of kissing, the slayers pulled their lips back, each shocked at the intensity of their desire. An awkward moment followed as both slayers tried to figure out exactly what had just happened.

"Um..." Buffy tried, but couldn't find any words that would either explain herself or express how wonderful Faith's lips had made her feel. Her mind went into overdrive, not sure if she should apologize or just kiss Faith again.

But she quickly decided on the latter and her lips tentatively found Faith's once again. Faith enthusiastically kissed her back and the slayers were once again lost in the hazy bliss of pleasure as their lips and tongues returned to their previous dance.

When some freezing snow worked its way down the back of her coat, Buffy realized that maybe the snowy ground wasn't exactly the best place to be doing this and signaled to Faith that they should get up. Since she wanted to make sure that Faith didn't think she was freaking out about them kissing or anything, she gave the brunette another soft kiss as they stood up.

Faith was grinning widely. "Damn, B."

Buffy returned the smile, "Yeah..."

The slayers quietly stared at each other in wonder.

"You're beautiful." Buffy finally spoke.

"W-what?" Faith was clearly not expecting Buffy to say that.

Buffy moved closer and wrapped her arms around Faith's waist. "You're beautiful," she repeated, "I don't know how many people have told you that before, but you really are."

"Comin' from you," Faith replied, leaning into Buffy's arms, "it means somethin'."

Buffy wrapped Faith in a deep hug.

"B," Faith added when their arms separated, "don't get me wrong here, cuz that rocked and I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've fantasized about throwing you on the ground and kissing you, but... what is this to you?"

"Whaddya mean?" Buffy asked, tilting her head inquisitively.

Faith paused and stared at Buffy. "I mean, is this a one-time miracle kinda thing like the snow or is this somethin' that, ya know, might happen...regularly. "

Buffy smiled and shrugged, "I'm thinking just once isn't gonna do it for me."

Faith smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Buffy nodded. "I guess I should be honest Faith... I think I like you. Like_-_like you. A lot. So...I think I'm going to keep you!" She flashed a toothy grin.

Faith grinned back. "I'm game if you are."

_Yep_, Buffy thought as she found Faith's soft lips once again, _I definitely am. _

"Ready to go home?" Buffy asked when they pulled apart, "I've got a cozy comforter with our name on it."

"There's one thing we gotta do first," Faith replied mischievously and backed up a couple of steps.

"Faith..." Buffy whined, "I know that look! That's the look you have whenever you're about to jump in a vamp's nest or break into a locked room or-" Buffy's sentence was interrupted when Faith's gently lobbed snowball connected with her face.

"Yes!" Faith called out excitedly, "Still got my snowball skills!"

"Faith!" Buffy yelled as she wiped snow from her cheeks. After she was done, she narrowed her eyes. "This means wa-" Buffy was once again interrupted by a snowball.

"Haha, YES!" Faith gloated. "B, the first strategy for a snowball fight is that you don't make threats, you just-" The rest of Faith's advice was lost when Buffy's own well timed snowball connected with Faith.

"I think I got it," Buffy grinned in challenge.

Soon the slayers were off to find makeshift shelters from which to launch their attacks. After a sneak attack by Faith, they soon abandoned all traditional snowball fight rules and began to just roll around in the snow, stuffing it down each others' shirts or wherever they could reach. The snow fight quickly turned into very cold make-out session, which they continued until the cold snow they had each deposited in the others clothing became too much and they had to run back home, giggling the entire time.

Joyce could only shake her head when the slayers burst into the house, absolutely covered in melting snow and red all over from where the cold wind and snow had come into contact with their skin.

"What happened to you two?" Joyce asked with raised eyebrows and just a hint of a smile.

"Faith taught me how to snowball fight," Buffy giggled happily, "after which I taught her how to do it well!"

"Whatever B, you know you got nothing on me!"

"You're both going to catch a cold," Joyce appraised as she watched them take off their jackets and shake the snow off the rest of their clothing.

"Psh, it takes more than a little cold snow to make a slayer sick!" Buffy chuckled.

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Alright, girls. While you're warming up, I need to run out to the store— I forgot a couple things for our Christmas dinner."

"Okay mom!" Buffy called out as she ran up to her room, dragging Faith by the hand, to find some dry clothes.

As soon as they heard the door close, they were kissing again. _It is gonna be really hard not to be able to do this in front of mom all day_! Buffy thought as her tongue found Faith's. Faith's mouth was so soft and inviting that it was several minutes later before the slayers managed to stop.

"Brr," Buffy shivered once she didn't have Faith's lips and tongue to keep her warm. "I think I'm gonna take a quick and very hot shower. You wanna take one too? You can use mom's bathroom; she won't be back from the store for awhile."

"Ya know, B" Faith grinned flirtily and wiggled her eyebrows, "we _could _always take one together..."

Buffy smiled and narrowed her eyes. "Perv."

"You tellin' me you're not the least bit curious what I've got hidden under this tanktop?" Faith winked at her.

Buffy's heart raced as she glanced over the outline of Faith's breasts.

"And," Faith added, "I think we'd warm up even better..."

"True..." Buffy conceded, having to admit that she kind of liked the idea. "Can you behave?"

"How much behaving we talking?" Faith replied skeptically.

"Hmm... hands stay above the waist?"

"Deal."

"Okay," Buffy kissed her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear: "and if you're good now, we might be able to forget about that rule later on tonight..." She finished by running her tongue sexily across Faith's ear lobe, causing Faith to whimper.

"No fair teasing, B!"

"Sorry F," she chuckled, "now strip!"

Faith complied and could quickly feel Buffy's nervous eyes looking her up and down. She smiled when she saw how huge Buffy's pupil's were; how much want was hidden within them. And they were currently focused on her breasts.

"It's okay, B" Faith whispered huskily, "you can touch."

Buffy's hands quickly took her up on her offer and tentatively cupped each breast, rolling Faith's nipples around in her palms. She leaned closer and drew Faith into a tender kiss while her hands continued to explore Faith's chest.

She could tell that Faith was responding strongly to her touch when the brunette's tongue became more insistent. When their lips separated, Faith's breathing was noticeably heavier.

"I've never touched another girl's...breasts... before." Buffy revealed quietly as her hands continued their soft caresses.

"Well I'd say you've got a knack for it," Faith was practically moaning.

Buffy smiled. "Here...I feel overdressed," she said as she shyly removed her own top, revealing her breasts to Faith.

"So...fucking...beautiful" Faith stammered, causing Buffy to blush. Faith reached her hands out but paused before she made contact, seeking confirmation in Buffy's eyes. Buffy smiled and leaned into Faith's hands, gasping as they gently touched her. Faith was so tender, so...soft with her that Buffy felt all her shyness evaporate. As Faith touched her, she leaned in for another kiss.

Soon her hands were back on Faith's breasts as well and the two began stumbling towards the shower, pausing only to kick off the rest of their clothing. They were quickly kissing under the hot water, letting it nearly scald their skin as they warmed up from the cold wind and snow.

When the slayers finished their shower, they threw on some pajamas and snuggled together under a nice warm comforter in the living room.

"Merry Christmas," Buffy purred in Faith's ear as she nestled into the brunette's tender embrace.

"Merry Christmas, B" Faith replied happily as she pulled Buffy's soft body tighter into her arms.

The End


End file.
